You Can't do That
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: HI! Um, so this is a story on George and Liz, but it's mostly centered on their daughter Jenny. Liz has a long lost brother she never knew about, and when he come to "Meet her" could he have some other plans? Evil plans?
1. Chapter 1

**HI! What's up!? Guys this is so exciting for me, because I get to write about my favourite characters! Yes, Liz and George are my favourite characters...I hope you guys like this, so REVIEW and tell me what you think of it, Kay?**

**~'Tasha!**

* * *

A man walks down the streets of Liverpool on his way to see a long-lost family member. He not only wants to meet this member, but he has a plan. This plan might not turn out well for the family member, but in the last few years the man never cared enough about what happened to other people; especially when it had anything to do with his father and his death.

The man came to a street of nice little houses with kids running around and playing in the street. This was the street he was looking for. He looked at the slip of paper with the required address of his long-lost family member. He walked up to the house of the correct address and knocked on the door casually. He waited for a minute or two before the door opened to a small little girl who looked to be the age of five or six. She looked a bit scared by the man's sudden appearance, and he smiled at her to calm her down a bit.

"Hello, little girl," the man said, "I'm looking for an Elizabeth Parker." He knew suddenly that wasn't right. The Elizabeth he was looking for was married to a man in the British army, but he couldn't remember the name.

"Um, well I don't know anybody called Elizabeth," the little girl said suddenly warming up to the man. A tall woman who looked to be in her late thirties early forties walked up and picked the little girl up with a curios frown on her face.

"Hello can I help you?" she asked as the little girl wrapped her small arms around the woman's neck contentedly.

"Yes ma'am," The man said with a casual smile, "I'm looking to speak with an Elizabeth Parker." the man shook his head and his brow creased in sudden frustration.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember the real name, but her first name is Elizabeth. She married to a man called George who was in the British army, but I can't seem to remember the correct surname." he said reassuringly.

The woman nodded and held out her hand, "I'm the Elizabeth you're looking for; Elizabeth Taylor." she said smiling kindly. The man nodded to her and shook her hand politely.

"My name is Charles Parker, and I'm trying to find someone in my family who's also called Elizabeth." Charles said hopefully.

The woman, whom you already have known by the name of Beth, nodded and let the man into her house. The little girl in her arms seemed frightened by the man who calls himself Charles, and she clung the Beth tightly as they travelled into the living room.

"So, Charles," Beth said rubbing the little girls back comfortingly, "Who is it you are trying to find?"

"Oh, you can call me Charlie," he said smiling, "Everyone does; but I'm looking for my little sister. He name's Elizabeth, but that's all the information I could get on her besides the fact that she lives in Liverpool."

Beth nodded and the little girl in her lap seemed to warm up to Charlie again as she got up out of Beth's lap and walked up to him.

"My name's Jennifer Elizabeth Harrison." she re-sited with a sweet smile. Charlie gave her a smile and shook her little hand, "My mummy and Daddy call me Jenny though."

Beth chuckled and Jenny walked back over to the couch and climbed up next to her.

"Who is she to you, if you don't mind me asking?" Charlie asked simply.

"Well I suppose the technical term is great-aunt," she said with a laugh, "But Her mum, Liz, is like a daughter to me, so I'm more of her grandmother I suppose."

Charlie nodded, knowing he found the right place, "So Liz is your niece?" he asked.

Beth nodded, "Yes, she is her mother died when she was eight, and her father was...not the greatest. He was killed when she was 20."

Charlie knew all about that. He knew what happened in Florida and he knew what happened between his father and his sister when she was 14. He nodded grimly and looked at Jenny rather closely. She looked very much what he expected was his sister, but there was another familiarity in her face that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Who's Jenny's father?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Beth smiled, "George Harrison, Liz and George have been close since around 14." she said sounding rather fond of her nieces spouse.

Charlie knew who Jenny looked like now. She was a close match to the famous Beatle. Charlie nodded and looked around the common living room. It was homey; something he didn't get growing up in the orphanage he was raised in.

His background story wasn't as happy as he wished it was. He was put up for adoption when he was very young. His mother and father were poor at the time, and couldn't feed a child and keep a place to live. A few years later they had Liz and Charlie was forgotten. He used to get letters from them sometimes before Liz was born, and those stopped when she arrived.

He was jealous of his sister and how much better he life turned out to be than his. He was planning on fixing that on this visit.

Beth suggested some tea and she got up to fix it. Jenny scurried after her with the look of fear in her eyes at the thought of being alone with Charlie.

He smirked at that. He'd have to come up with a way to get little Jenny to warm up to him if this plan was going to work. He took out his check list he kept in his pocket and checked off the next part of his list:

_Meet Elizabeth Taylor_

He put the paper back in his pocket as Beth came back and put a tray of cookies and tea on the coffee table with a nervous smile.

"So," She said sipping her tea, "Tell me about yourself Charlie?"

"Oh, well I was raised in an orphanage and grew up there. I learned I had a sister by my Father; Warren I think it was, and decided to find her, see how she turned out." he said, only partly lying. Beth seemed to cringe at the name of his father and Charlie didn't blame her much for it. He was a scary sort of man, but he was out for revenge for what happened.

He stood up in his seat suddenly and Beth winced slightly before he spoke, "Well thank you for your help, I think I'll go and see where I can find to stay for the night."

Beth had a sympathetic look in her eye as she stood up with him, "You don't have anywhere to go?" she asked suggestively.

Charlie shook his head, "But that;s alright, I'll find somewhere."

"Non-sense!" Beth exclaimed, "You're family, and if you have nowhere to go you can stay here!"

Charlie looked as if he was thinking this over be nodded curtly and sitting back down in his chair. Jenny didn't look too pleased that the scary man wasn't leaving.

After a few more minutes of talking, the phone rang and Beth smiled at Charlie before picking u the receiver.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone. She listened for the person on the other line to speak for a second, "Oh, Liz darling, are you coming to get Jenny?" there was quite again and Charlie was suddenly very interested in the conversation, "OK, well there's someone here who wants to meet you so hurry."

Beth laughed at a cheeky remark made over the phone and hung up. Jenny bounced in her seat for the whereabouts of her parents and Beth put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jenny, darling, you mummy and daddy are on their way here." Beth said smiling.

"YAY!" Jenny said running out of the room to collect her things.

* * *

**OK so there it is...was it good? Bad? OK? Terrible? Fantabulous!? TELL ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I kinda forgot to tell you guys this in the last chapter, but my little sister was bugging me about it so...She helped me come up with this plot and I told her I'd give her some credit for it. She's Shortyblackwell1 and she writes some good stories. I'm also collaborating with her on a story called "Abbey Road" so if you happen to read anything on her, You're welcome...**

** April 1971**

Liz and George were driving home from a day out. Liz was curious at who could be so important to meet her that made Beth so excited. George seemed curious too as they pulled into the drive of Liz's old residence. George got out of the car and opened the door for Liz and he grabbed her hand as they went up the front steps of the house and went inside.

Jenny heard the door opened and shut and came running into the room. George bent down and scooped her up with a smile and kiss to the forehead; "Hello my Jenny," he said to her. She giggled like she normally did and put her head down on her ever missed father's shoulder. Liz laughed and kissed Jenny's cheek before they all walked into the living room, still very curious.

"Hello, Beth," Liz said with a smile as her aunt stood and smiled.

"HI, Liz," she said, "Um, well this over here," she pointed to a man in his early thirties and Liz looked at him curiously, "This is your brother, Charlie."

Liz frowned, "Brother? I don't have a brother." she said giving the man in the armchair a sceptical look.

Beth nodded, "Yes you do. He was put up for adoption when he was very young and he grew up in an orphanage. He wanted to meet you and see how your life turned out." she said as the man stood up.

"Charlie Parker," he said holding his hand out to his sister. Liz gingerly took it and shook his hand with a nod.

"Liz," she said trying to sound confident, "Liz Harrison. Um, this is my husband, George," she gestured to George who was whispering to Jenny as she slowly fell asleep in his arms, "and I think you've met Jenny already."

Charlie nodded and smiled, "She's a sweetheart that one." he said pointing to the little girl who was in fact now asleep.

Liz looked over to George and smiled at the sight, "Are you staying long, Charlie?" she asked as she turned back to him.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to move out here in Liverpool." he said, "I wanted to get to know my family around here." Liz smiled and nodded as George came up.

"Uh, Liz, love," he said in a loud whisper so not to wake up Jenny, "We better get going." Liz nodded and waved to Charlie and hugged Beth goodbye before following George out to the car.

George led the way to their car and put Jenny in her seat without waking her up. Liz got into the passenger seat and buckled herself in as George got into the car. He buckled himself in and started the car. He pulled out of the drive and they started toward home.

George noticed it was very quite in the car as they drove home. He glanced at Liz and saw her staring out the window in deep thought. He reached over and took her hand in his. She looked at him and gave him a smile.

"You alright, love?" he asked with a glance back at Jenny.

Liz nodded, "Yeah she said, "Can you believe it George? I have a brother!"

George chuckled, "I know and I'm glad for you." he said as he pulled their car into the drive. Liz got Jenny out of the car and carried her up the front steps. George opened the door for her and she took Jenny upstairs to bed. George sat down on the couch in the living room with a sigh. He wasn't too sure about this Charlie character, but he didn't want to upset Liz with his worries. Something about Charlie was sketchy and George didn't like it at all.

Liz came back downstairs and sat next to him on the couch with a grin. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she curled up next to him.

"So," George said, "How're you feeling about having an older brother?"

Liz looked up at him with a grin, "I've always wanted a brother," she said excitedly, "This is so cool!"

George chuckled slightly nervous. Liz caught it and sighed, "What's wrong George?" she asked with a light groan.

"He's just not right to me," George said with a shrug. Liz sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Liz but there's something behind him."

"C'mon, we just met him, George!" Liz said pleadingly, "Can't we just get to know him? I mean he is my brother." George sighed in defeat, "Ok, but I don't want Jenny alone with him, ever." he said seriously. Liz nodded and kissed him before going into the kitchen to make dinner. He picked up his guitar and started playing whatever came to mind. He barely paid attention to what he was playing until Jenny came down stairs singing along. She sat down next to him with a sleepy expression.

George stopped playing and looked at her curiously. He was playing "Here Comes the Sun" and he was surprised she knew the words.

"I like that one," Jenny said in a small voice. George smiled at her and put his guitar down before pulling her into his lap.

"You like that one?" he asked kissing the top of her head as she cuddled into his chest. She looked up at him and nodded , "How come, Jenny?"

"You wrote it Daddy," she said with a toothy smile, "And I like when it goes, Sun, sun, sun here it comes." she sang part of the song and George smiled at her.

"I like that part too," George giggled. Jenny sat up and kissed his cheek before climbing out of his lap and going off into the kitchen with Liz.

Liz turned around and saw Jenny moving a chair against the counter. She stood up on it to reach the counter. She leaned against her elbow and watched Liz as she cooked dinner.

"Jenny, I told you to stop climbing on chairs like that," she said without looking up from the food on the stove.

"But Mummy," Jenny pleaded, "I can't see over the counter without it!" George walked into the room then and looked at between Jenny and Liz.

"Jenny," Liz warned. Jenny huffed and started to climb down off the chair She suddenly yelped and George reached out for her with a light gasp. He caught her by the arm before she could fall.

"And that's why I don't want you climbing on chairs!" Liz said as she rushed over to her daughter and husband who still had a grip on Jenny's arm, "Are you alright?" Jenny nodded and George re-balanced her and let her go.

"Good catch," Liz said before pecking George on the cheek. He let out a breath of relief and nodded.

"Thanks," he said as Liz went back to cooking. Jenny sat down in the chair and crossed her arms over her chest; she knew she was in trouble. George crouched down in front of her and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Did your mum tell you not to stand on the chairs?" he asked crossly. Jenny lowered her gaze and nodded, "Why were you on the chair?" he asked.

"I wanted to watch Mummy cook," she muttered. George looked at Liz then back to Jenny. He picked Jenny up and set her down on the counter.

"George," Liz complained, "How is the counter any better then the chair?" George snickered and stood next to where Jenny's feet dangled.

"Don't worry, Lizzie," George said, "I won't let her fall."

Liz sighed and finished dinner quickly. George helped Jenny down from the counter and she scurried over to her usual seat at the table. George helped Liz with the plates and then moved the chair Jenny had pulled out back to the table and sat down. When they were all seated and had food in front of them, Jenny but her lip. George noticed and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Who was the scary man at Beth's house today?" she asked as she took a bite of her dinner.

"That is your Uncle Charlie," George said with a hint of nervousness in his tone, "He's your mum's older brother."

Liz looked at George and she put her hand on top of his.

"Like Uncle Harry is Daddy's little brother?" Jenny asked trying to understand.

Liz nodded, "Yes, but I didn't know about him until today." she said, "What did you think of him?"

Jenny thought for a second then; "He scared me." she said looking at her plate that was already half empty; she had her father's apatite.

George gave Liz a smug look and and Liz rolled her eyes at him. "How'd he scare you Jenny?" George asked her seriously.

"He kept looking at me like he was one of those super hero villains." she said making a face.

Liz giggled and frowned a bit, "Super hero villains?"

"Yeah," Jenny said with a shrug, "Like in the books daddy gave me with the bright pictures." Liz looked at George, who'd frozen and bit his lip.

"What?" he asked innocently, "I have a little girl, Liz. Who else an I supposed to give my old comic books to if I don't have a boy?"

Liz laughed and rolled her eyes at him again, "She can't even read them George," she said. George shrugged as Liz got up and cleared her and George's dinner plates. George looked at Jenny and she shrugged at him.

"Which villain does he remind you of?" he asked carrying on with the conversation.

Jenny shrugged, "What does it matter? They all do bad stuff." she said getting up from her seat and bringing Liz her plate. Liz took the plate from Jenny and glanced at George with a light giggle.

"Ok, Jenny, that's enough super hero talk," she said, "It's bath time."

Jenny sighed dramatically and trudged out of the room. George watched her go and looked back at Liz with a smirk.

"George, just because he scared Jenny doesn't prove anything, she's six years old." Liz said. George sighed and kissed her cheek before leaving the room to go check on Jenny.

After Jenny had her bath, she and George played in the living room floor with two of Jenny's teddy bear; which she has a billion of by the way. Liz thought is was the cutest thing ever, but when Jenny started to get visibly sleepy, they both complained when bed time hit.

"I know, I know," Liz said as she picked Jenny up off the floor, "Mummy's no fun and never lets you do anything." George giggled and kissed Liz's cheek before she took Jenny upstairs to bed.

"Mummy?" Jenny asked as she climbed into her bed and under her red bedspread.

"Yes, love," Liz responded handing Jenny her newest teddy bear.

"Do I have to see Uncle Charlie again?" she asked, sounding genuinely frightened by him.

"Not by yourself you don't," Liz said giving her a goodnight kiss to the forehead, "Daddy'll be up in a few minutes." Jenny nodded and gripped her teddy bear tight as Liz walked out of the room. George came in a few minutes later and sat down on Jenny's bed next to her.

"What shall I sing tonight?" he asked quietly.

"Can you sing "Here Comes the Sun", Daddy?" she asked, already very sleepy. George nodded and started to sing the requested song, slowing it down a bit to lull her to sleep. When he was finished she was sound asleep. He kissed her cheek and pulled her covers up closer around her before leaving the room quietly.

He went into his and Liz's bedroom and saw Liz getting into her PJs. George walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her sweetly and she smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Jenny asleep?" she asked, kissing him again. George nodded and Liz yawned as she walked over to their bed. George changed quickly and and climbed in next to her.

She cuddled up to him like she normally did and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and she nuzzled into his chest.

"What;s planned for tomorrow with Jenny?" he asked quietly. Liz looked up at him and frowned, "I wanted to take her to the park."

"George, Jenny has school tomorrow." she said with a giggle.

"But she'd only-"

She's six George," Liz cut him off, "She's been in school since September."

"But it's April! Wouldn't she be on break by now?" George asked sounding very confused.

"Nope, not until May." she said. George let out breath and Liz snuggled into him again, "You can take her to the park tomorrow if there's time." she said before going to sleep.

George was shocked. How could he miss something so important as Jenny starting school? He tried so hard not miss things like that, and he'd managed to miss his little girl starting school! He let out a shaky breath and tightened his grip on Liz before going to sleep.

The next morning Liz was woken up by Jenny jumping on their bed. George wrapped his arms around her and kissed her face all over and she laughed.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, "wake up!"

"I am awake!" he said giving her cheek one last kiss.

"Ok, well then I'm hungry," she said plainly.

"You're always hungry," Liz groaned from her side of the bed.

"But I need Brekkie before I go to school!" Jenny complained pulling on Liz's arm.

"Ask daddy to get you something." Liz said lazily. George made a face at her and Jenny gave him a pleading look. He sighed and got out of bed. Jenny grabbed his hand as they walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Ok, Jen," he said with a sigh, "I have limits to cooking."

"Well then make me what you can." Jenny said as she got into her chair at the table. George thought for a minute. All he really knew how to make was cereal and sandwiches. He pulled out two bowls and the Frosted Flakes. He poured some into both bowls before going for the milk in the refrigeration. He poured that overt he dry cereal.

"What would you like to drink?" George asked as he put her cereal in front of her, "Apple juice or Orange juice?"

"Apple juice," Jenny said as she took a bite of cereal. George nodded and poured two glasses of apple juice before bringing Jenny her glass and sitting down with his own breakfast. George dug into his cereal as Liz walked in the kitchen.

"I don't get any cereal?" she asked making a face at them. Jenny laughed and shook her head. George chuckled as he finished his cereal and got up to make another bowl for Liz. She kissed him and smiled as Jenny finished up and grabbed her book-bag.

"How do you get to school every morning?" George asked curiously.

Jenny looked at him and frowned, "I walk with Julian." she said.

"Lennon? Isn't he like eight?" George made a face and Liz laughed.

"George they go to the same school and Cynthia doesn't like Jules walking by himself." Liz said as the doorbell rang.

"How does a six year old girl fix that?" George asked as Jenny ran to answer the door.

"They're friends George," Liz said as Jenny came back with Julian behind her. George was surprised how much he looked like John.

"Bye Mummy," Jenny said kissing Liz's cheek. She ran over to George and he hugged her tight and kissed her cheek before she waved and left with Julian.

"George, I know you don't like that she's already in school, but it's alright." Liz said reassuringly as she cleared the table of their dishes, "It gives her something to do during the day."

"But how could I miss that she started school!?" George asked, "I have been home alot in the past year and I still managed to miss that!"

Liz sighed and George stood up and walked over to her. They wrapped their arms around each other and George kissed her lightly.

"What time does she get home?" George asked her.

"Around 3 o'clock." she said softly, "Then she's all yours." George smiled at her and kissed her again before going to find something to do.

When three o'clock hit, Jenny came home and George grinned at her.

"Hi, Daddy," she sighed. She sat down next to him on the couch and leaned against his arm.

"Hi, Jenny," George said, "How was school?"

Jenny looked up at him, "It was alright, I don't like it very much." she said sounding sleepy.

"I didn't like school either," George whispered. Jenny giggled and climbed into his lap, "Mummy went to the grocery store." Jenny nodded and yawned. George sighed and watched as Jenny cuddled up to him and fell asleep in seconds. George watched her sleep for a bit, and eventually fell asleep too.

When Liz came home she found them asleep on the couch and giggled quietly. She grinned as she put the groceries away and when she came back she found George was awake and watching Jenny.

"Do you want to take her upstairs?" Liz asked quietly. George shook his head as Jenny sniffled in her sleep and cuddled farther into him. Liz smiled as them and sat down in an arm chair nearby.

"Beth wants us to have dinner at her house tonight," Liz said.

"Ok," George said, "We might as well get to know Charlie now and get it over with."

Liz sighed and nodded before going out of the room. Jenny woke up when George tried to get into a better position.

She sat up and looked at him. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and George kissed her forehead.

"We're going to Beth's house for dinner tonight," George told her after she'd woken up the rest of the away. Jenny's eyes got wide and she made a face that made her look very much like Liz.

"But what about Uncle Charlie!?" she asked worriedly, "What if he tries to use his evil mind powers on me!?"

Liz happened to come back in when she said that and George laughed, "OK, no more comic books for you," she said picking Jenny up out of George's lap, "And your Uncle Charlie doesn't have evil mind powers."

George giggled and Jenny bit her lip nervously.

* * *

**Yeah, ok that was really long, but I don't care. I hope you liked it, and thank you to LyssaLaugherty13 for being the only on to review! I need some feedback on this guys! PLEASE!?**


	3. Chapter 3

Around six o'clock, George, Liz and Jenny were walking into Beth's house. George was a bit nervous with Jenny being scared of Charlie, but He tried to keep that down. Liz was carrying Jenny until they got into the living room where she put her down. Charlie smiled at her and she ran over to George, who was standing in the doorway. George sighed and picked Jenny up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clutched onto him.

Liz looked at them and bit her lip. Beth came into the room from the kitchen and smiled at them.

"Hello, Liz," she said, "George, Hello, Jenny," she said kissing Jenny's cheek sweetly. Jenny gave Beth a small smile before burying her face in George's shoulder.

"Hi, Beth," Liz said smiling, "Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Beth nodded and Liz followed her into the kitchen to help. George thought it would be rude to stay in the doorway of the room, so he walked in and sat down on the couch. Jenny tightened her grip on him and he kissed the top of her head.

"It's alright, Jenny," he said to her as he trying to pull her out of her hiding place. She whimpered and refused to move, "Jenny, You're fine. I'm right here!" she didn't budge, so George gave up.

"sorry about her," George apologized to Charlie, "She's not good with new people."

Charlie nodded, "That's alright," he said, "I understand. I didn't really make a great impression on her when she answered the door yesterday."

George chuckled and rubbed Jenny's back trying to coax her out from his shoulder, "Jenny, please stop it." he said trying to pull her back. She whimpered again and George looked down at her, "Jenny he's not gonna hurt you."

"No," she whimpered, "I don't want to." George sighed.

"Excuse me for a second, please," George stood up and walked into the kitchen. Jenny came out of hiding in there, and George cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Jenny, he won't hurt you," George said setting her down on the counter.

"But he's scary!" Jenny whined. Liz looked at her daughter and Beth frowned.

"Jenny he's perfectly fine," Beth said walking up to them, "He spent the night last night and nothing terrible happened."

Jenny didn't look too convinced. Liz walked up and put her hand through Jenny's dark long hair, "Jen, he really won't hurt you. Daddy won't let him, right Daddy?" Liz looked at George and Jenny had a pleading look on her face.

"Right," George said softly, "I won't let anything happen to you." Jenny nodded and George picked her back up. She wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her tight before going back into the living room. Jenny still looked some what frightened, but she stopped hiding in George's shirt at least.

"See, I'm not so bad am I?" Charlie asked with a smile. Jenny shook her head nervously and looked at George.

She leaned toward his ear and whispered; "What if he tries to use his evil mind powers?" George gave her a stern look.

"Sorry, Uncle Charlie but can you please tell Jenny you don't have evil mind powers?" George asked with a slightly embarrassed sigh.

Charlie laughed, "I don't have evil mind powers, Jenny." he said, "What gave you that idea?"

"Daddy's comic books." Jenny said quietly. Charlie smiled as Liz and Beth came in and said dinner was ready. They all sat down at the dining room table and Jenny sat next to Beth and George; across the table from Charlie.

"So, George," Charlie said, "You're quite famous, am I correct?"

George smiled, "I suppose, but the Beatles aren't together any more..." he said trailing off.

"Oh, I know that," Charlie said, "Have you thought about putting out a solo album?"

George nodded, "Yes, I'm actually working on one right now." he said glancing at Liz. Liz shook her head at him with a giggle. She like his music, but she didn't think it sounded quite right without the others there.

"When was the last time you talked to the others?" Beth asked curiously.

"Oh, Liz talked to Ringo over the phone a couple days ago. He said Maureen wanted to get together for a dinner or something. Paul and John I haven't spoken to in nearly a year." George said, some what sadly. Beth nodded and Jenny perked up at the names she knew.

"I see Julian and aunt Cynthia alot," she said.

Liz smiled, "Yes you do," she said, "But not Uncle John or uncle Paul." Jenny looked down at her plate and bit her lip. George put his hand on top of her head and she smiled at him.

Dinner after that was mostly quite, but after dinner, Charlie tried to get on Jenny's good side. He showed her some magic tricks, which she liked, and he made her laugh quite easily. By the end of the evening, Jenny didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay and play with Uncle Charlie.

"You can play with Uncle Charlie next time," George said as he picked her up. He didn't really like that she liked Charlie now, but Liz seemed happy about it. They said goodbye to Charlie and Beth and left.

Beth went to clean up in the kitchen and Charlie pulled out his to do list. He checked off; _Get Jenny to like me. _He quickly put the paper away and smiled to himself. His plan was working out quite nicely.

Charlie decided to go to bed early. He went upstairs and saw his bedroom door, but was distracted by the door to the left. He hadn't seen the inside of this room. He pushed open the door and flipped the switch as he looked around. Red wall, green curtains, and shelves with books and small items on them met his gaze. he looked and saw a bed in the corner with un-matching bed clothes. On the opposite wall was a desk with photos taped to the wall of a girl and boy around 15-17. He figured the boy and the girl was Liz and George and that this room was Liz's when she was living with Bed. There was a record playing on a table next to the closet with a stack of records with it. The walls had posters of old bands as well as new ones such as the Beatles and the Rolling Stones also. Charlie made a face and left the room again. He went into the room he was staying in.

He started to think of a way that he could be alone with Jenny without George and Liz there so he could get on with his plan. He thought back to when Ringo said he wanted to have a get-together and thought maybe he could persuade them to let him baby-sit for that.

The next day, Charlie got his wish. Ringo was having a get together, and Liz called asking for a babysitter for Friday evening.

"The only thing though," Liz said, "Is George isn't too thrilled on the idea, so Beth will be there to help. Beth's also watching Julian."

"Alright," Charlie said, "That's fine. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Liz said as she hung up the phone. She turned to George, "He said he'll do it."

George groaned and put his face in his hands. "But Liz I don't like him!" he said, "I still don't think he's quite right!"

"I know, but Jenny likes him and he's willing! Beth and Julian will be there too!" Liz said as she walked in the kitchen. George followed her with another groan.

"Liz, I promised her nothing bad would happen to her, and I can't keep that promise if I don't even trust the guy!" He said as Jenny ran into the house from school.

"Mummy!" Jenny said, "Julian told me that Uncle Charlie's babysitting us on Friday!"

George groaned and went back into the Living room. Liz picked up jenny and put her down next to George on the couch.

"OK," she said seriously, "Friday, Daddy and I are going out with Aunt Cynthia to see Aunt Maureen and Uncle Ringo. You and Julian are going to Beth's house." Jenny smiled and started bouncing up and down in her seat.

"But you don't have to if you don't want to," George said quickly, "Aunt Maureen has a really nice babysitter for Zak."

"No, I want to go to Beth's house with Julian!" Jenny said pleadingly, "I like Uncle Charlie!"

George sighed again and looked at Liz, "Liz, I don't want her to-"

"Please, Daddy?" Jenny begged giving him her best puppy dog look; her bottom lip poked out and everything. George still wasn't too sure about it, but how could he say no to that?" He sighed and Jenny climbed into his lap and kissed his cheek pleadingly.

"Fine, fine!" George a smiled growing on his face when Jenny laughed and wrapped her arm around his neck. She kissed his cheek again and Liz giggled as she went back into the kitchen. George wrapped his arms tight around Jenny , still not sue about Charlie babysitting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Him guys! Don't you love this story!? I know I do...Anyroad, this chapter is a bit wrong on how the Beatle's lives went in 1971. Meaning, Ringo and Maureen are still married and they only have one kid. Cynthia and John have also only been separated for a year in this. I don't really know how to explain that, but if I didn't tell you, then you'd be confused later on. Also, this chapter's a bit short...**

* * *

Friday came much too fast for George's liking. He was still nervous about Charlie, but he was thrilled to be seeing Ringo and Maureen again. They were getting ready to go and George was ready, he was just waiting for Liz to finish with Jenny. They came downstairs and Liz was trying to get Jenny to leave her teddy bear behind.

"George, a little help?" Liz asked as Jenny clutched to the teddy bear George had gotten her for Christmas.

"What's wrong with her bringing her bear?" George asked with a shrug. Liz sighed in defeat and George stood up to leave. Jenny climbed up the front of him and he, being the father he was, couldn't help but pick her up. He carried her out to the car.

They drove to Beth's house and Jenny ran inside. George followed close behind with Liz and Charlie smiled at them. Julian and Cynthia were already there and they were both having a conversation with Beth.

"Hi there Jenny," Charlie said. Jenny giggled and waved at him. George gave him a skeptical look as Cynthia came in and hugged Liz.

"You guys ready to go?" Liz asked as Jenny ran up to her, "Bye Jenny, we'll be back soon." Jenny nodded and Liz kissed her cheek. George crouched down in front of Jenny and she hugged him, and he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you Jenny," he said hugging her again, "We'll be back later alright?"

Jenny nodded again and she kissed his cheek before they left. Charlie scooped her up and jenny giggled. She still had her teddy bear in her hand and Charlie saw it.

"Who's this?" he asked. Jenny grinned and handed him the bear.

"This is Chuck." she said with a giggle as he put her down on the couch next to Julian, "My daddy gave him to me for Christmas."

Charlie smiled as Julian started to talk to Jenny. The night went on like this and Charlie was getting impatient.

George and Liz would be back soon and he still hadn't made any moves on his plan. So far he hadn't had any opportunities to do anything.

He soon found one when Beth got a call from across the street asking for her help. He made sure Beth was inside the house across the street before scooping up a sleeping Jenny and a drowsy Julian and brought them out to his car.

He went back inside and left the note he'd written out a few hours ago and put it on the coffee table. After that he went back to his car and drove away with the two children sound asleep in the back seat of his car.


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! I would just like to say thank you LyssaLaugherty13 for being the only one to review on the last chapter. You guys should read her stories because she's awesome!**

* * *

George, Liz, Cynthia Ringo, and Maureen were all sitting in a nice restaurant having a great time catching up when a waiter walked up and told George there was a phone call for him. He was instantly worried and Liz gave him a reassuring look as he got up and followed the waiter to the phones.

"Hello?" George asked, swallowing his worry.

"George!" Beth exclaimed, "You, Liz and Cynthia have to come back now!"

George frowned, "What? Why? What's wrong?" he asked as his fear came back, "Is Jenny alright?"

Beth suddenly bursted into tears and she could string together a sentence.

"OK, Beth, calm down. We'll be there as soon as we can," George said before hanging up and going back to the table. Ge grabbed Liz by the hand and she stood up and frowned at him.

"George, what's wrong?" she asked. George looked at Cynthia when he spoke.

"We have to go," he said, "Sorry Rings, that was Beth she's hysterical."

Cynthia hopped up from her seat and nodded. Liz looked at Maureen and Ringo disappointingly.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Ringo asked kindly. Maureen looked worried, and George nodded before he pulled Liz out of the restaurant. They all raced back to Beth's house and George was becoming more and more nervous as they went.

When they got there George and Liz along with Cynthia ran into the house. Beth was in the living room crying and Liz went over to her worriedly. Cynthia followed behind her and George looked around for the kids. He went all around the house looking for them, but after searching every room and not finding them, he was nearly sick with the thought that entered his mind.

He went back into the living room and saw that Liz was sobbing and Cynthia was close to it.

"Beth," George said, his voice wavering, "Where are the kids?"

The room went silent and George looked between Liz and Beth, "Where are the kids!?" he asked again, not really wanting an answer anymore.

Liz stood up and held out a sheet of paper to him. He took it nervously and read it as Ringo and Maureen walked in. It read:

_**Hello, As you know, I have little Jenny and Little Julian. Don't worry, they're perfectly safe...for now. I just want to have a bit of fun before you get them back is all. All you have to do to get them back is find me. Your first clue is on me. We're headed for Germany; Hamburg to be exact. You have 3 days to find me of my next clue. -Charlie**_ **_Parker_ **

George suddenly couldn't breath. Charlie had Jenny. He had his little girl. George looked at Cynthia and saw she was close to tears as Maureen took the note from him and read it for herself. George put his arms around Liz when Maureen gasped and handed the note to Ringo, who looked like he was going to be sick.

Maureen hugged Cynthia when she suddenly bursted into tears. Everyone was speechless and George buried his face in Liz's hair as she sobbed against his chest.

"Mo," Ringo said softly, breaking the silence, "We need to get home to Zak." Maureen nodded and hugged Cynthia against before Ringo gave George a sympathetic look and left.

George was having a hard time keeping himself calm. Liz let out a shaky breath and George kissed the top of her head, trying his best to comfort her.

"What're we gonna do George?" she asked in a watery voice.

"I don't know yet," he responded quietly near her ear.

"I called the police before you got here," Beth said as if to just remember. Liz snapped her attention to her aunt.

"No, why'd you do that?" She asked pulling out of George's arms quickly.

"Your daughter was kidnapped, Liz," Beth said seriously.

"NO! If Charlie's anything like my father the police being involved will only make things worse!" Liz exclaimed. George walked up to her and pulled her close to him again.

"Liz the police can help us find them," he said gently, "Beth's right." Liz nodded and put her face against his chest again. Cynthia suddenly stood up looking like she'd just made a decision.

"I need to call John," she said, "He should know right?" George nodded and Beth cave Cynthia the phone. She carried it as far as the chord would let her and dialed John's number.

The rest of the night was spent talking to the police.

"Mrs. Harrison, please calm down and start over." A police officer said when Liz bursted into tears again. Liz took a deep breath and nodded as she started her story over. She didn't get very far before she started crying again. The officer sighed in frustration and a man walked up and excused him.

"Liz," the man said softly. Liz looked up at him in recognition and wrapped her arms around Officer James Brown; better known as Jim. "I came as soon as I heard. Are you alright?"

Liz nodded as he hugged her, "Yeah, I'm fine, but Jenny-"

"We're doing all we can," Jim said trying to reassure her as George walked up and put his arm around her.

"Jim," George nodded and Jim shook his hand.

"Are you sure you two don't have any information that might help us?" Jim asked hopefully. Liz and George shook their heads.

"Nothing but the note," George said, "Are you going to be able to find them?"

Jim lowered his gaze, "We're gonna try, George. If the note's correct then Jenny and Julian are unharmed, but nobody can really be sure. We're gonna start with Hamburg and see where that takes us."

George nodded and Jim clapped him on the shoulder before walking back to his Cynthia to see if she could tell him anything. Liz looked at George with worry and he bit his lip as she wrapped both her arms around him.

George looked at the grass on the lawn and sighed. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath to try and hold himself together for a little bit longer. He led her inside the house and into the living room where Cynthia was sitting curled up in a n arm chair silently sobbing and Beth was trying to figure out what to do with herself. She eventually got up and went into th kitchen.

George sat down with Liz on the couch and Liz was practically in his lap as she cuddled up to him worriedly. George put his arms around he and held on to her.

"Did you get a hold of John?" Liz asked Cynthia. She nodded and wiped her face with the back of her hands.

"Yeah," she said in a near whisper.

"What did he say?" Liz asked as George grabbed her hand gently.

"Nothing," Cynthia said shaking her head, "He hung up on me."

Liz sighed and George stoked her arm lightly. He kissed the top of her head and she put her arm over his waist.

"We need to go to Hamburg," she said suddenly, "We have to go find them."

"Liz, I want to find them just as much as you do," Cynthia said, "But we can't just play along with him."

"Why not?" Jim asked as he walked into the room and sat down, "Maybe Liz's right about going to get them."

George frowned at him, "That can't be right," he said.

"I'm just saying, what happens after three days?" Jim asked, "What happens if you don't go get them within the three days? Yes Julian and Jenny are safe as far as we know now, but what happens if you don't show up?"

Everyone was quiet and Jim sighed and stood up again, "Those are just my thoughts." with that he left the room.

The next few house of the early morning were spent in silence. Liz had finally dozed off around 4 a.m. but George and Cynthia stayed awake until the sun rose.

It was around seven a.m. when Liz woke up. There was aloud frantic knock on the door and she was the only one who appeared to hear it. George and Cynthia were ignoring it completely. Liz got up off the couch and opened the door.

There standing in front of her was John Lennon the first and only older brother she ever really wanted.

"Liz! Where's Cyn? What happened to Jules!?" he asked looking more than worried.


	6. Chapter 6

"John," Liz gasped before she found her arms around him. He hugged her back as George and Cynthia rushed into the room. John looked at them awkwardly as Liz pulled back and stepped away from him.

"Cyn," he said as she rushed forward and hugged her tight. She started crying instantly and he rubbed her back comfortingly. "What happened to Julian?"

Cynthia pursed her lips and led John out of the room to tell him what was going on. George and Liz glanced at each other and George wrapped her in a tight hug before they went into the kitchen. They fixed themselves some tea and sat at the table silently as Cynthia and John sat in the other room talking.

An hour later Cynthia came into the kitchen Liz handed her a cup of tea as she sat down next to George.

"How's John?" George spoke for what was the first time that day.

"He's taking it pretty hard," she said looking at her tea cup, "He won't talk anymore."

George stood up and went into the living room where John was sitting on the couch hunched over with his face buried in his hands. George sat next to him silently and watched him for a few seconds before; "Hi,"

"Hi,"John said looking over to him, "How you doin'?"

I've been better," George said, "I know exactly how you're feeling right now you know,"

John nodded, "I know," he said, "It's just that I haven't seen or spoken to Julian or Cynthia in nearly a year and now he's been kidnapped by Liz's crazy brother."

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't know Jenny started school until last Monday." George said with a small laugh. John looked at him and chuckled.

"Well how're we gonna get 'em back?" John asked suddenly being serious. "I didn't get to see the note."

"They're in Hamburg and Liz wants to go get them." George said with a sigh, "Cyn thinks she's insane, and all I want is Jenny back."

"I agree," John said, making George frown. "I agree with getting them back, and I think the best way we can do that is going to Hamburg."

"How?" George asked, "All we know is they're in Hamburg."

"Then we start in Hamburg."John stated with a shrug. George nodded.

"How're we gonna convince Cyn?"

John bit his lip in thought, "I don't think It'll take much." he said standing up George followed him into the kitchen where the girls were sitting looking somber and hear broken. John sat down next to Cynthia and George stood up against the counter.

"Jim thinks we should go to Hamburg," Liz said trying to convince them again.

"But Liz,"Cynthia groaned, "The police said-"

"Cyn," John said softly, "we can't just let the police handle it. Charlie expects us to play along. We can save Jules and Jenny if we can get to Hamburg in time." Cynthia looked at John then to Liz and George. She looked scared, and John grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. Cynthia finally nodded and Liz let out a relived breath and George stepped forward.

"Let's go then,"he said. Liz shook her head and everyone frowned at her.

"We all need some sleep first,"she said. George suddenly realized how tired he was. Cynthia nodded and John stood up.

"Alright, but I need someplace to stay." John said. Cynthia stood up and smiled nervously, "You can stay with me," she said quickly. John nodded and all four of them walked out of the house, Cynthia and John headed to Cynthia's house, and Liz and George toward their house.

When they got home Liz went into the kitchen and George went to change into a pair of pajama pants and a t shirt before coming back down stairs to see Liz lying on the couch staring out into space and crying.

"Liz," George said crouching down next to her, "Are you alright?"

Liz looked at him and shook her head, "No I'm not. What if we never get Jenny back? What if we never find her? what if something terrible happens to her?"she said as more tears streaked down her face, "I'm sorry that I let Jenny go to stay with Charlie and I'm sorry that I didn't believe you when you didn't trust him."

"Liz,"George said softly as he climbed onto the couch with her, "None of this is your fault," he wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her into his lap, Ï promised nothing would happen to her. If this is anybody's fault it's mine." George kissed the top of her head.

Liz continued to cry and George held her for a long time. when six o'clock hit Liz and George had been asleep for nearly 4 hours in the least. George woke up around then and sat up. Liz was still asleep and he got up and went into the kitchen.

He made himself a sandwich and then made one for Liz when she woke up. He carried the food into the living room on a plate and he set it down on the coffee table as Liz woke up. She sat up and George sat back down next to her and handed her a sandwich, which she pretty much picked at. George put his arm around her and she leaned against him with a sigh.

"We're gonna find them, Lizzie," he told her softly, "we're gonna find Jenny and Julian and they're gonna be fine." Liz nodded and he kissed her gently before she put her head against his shoulder. Liz started to fall asleep again and George tried to keep her awake for a few more minutes.

"let's go upstairs,"he said finally. Liz shook her head and George sighed, "C'mon, love, you'll sleep better and there's more room than the couch." Liz sighed sleepily and got up. George turned out all the lights before following her upstairs. He was headed for his bedroom, but just out of habit he found himself in Jenny's room. He let out a small breath as he sat down on her bed. He bit his lip and all the tears he'd held in since the night before flowed out. He childishly brought his knees up to his chest and sobbed into them. Jenny meant so much to him and he didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to her.

"George?" Liz asked as she found him in Jenny's room. "George what're you doing?"

"I was just," George choked back his tears and wiped his face, "I came in here out of habit, I didn't mean to."

Liz sat down next to him and put her arms around him. He let out a shaky breath as he leaned against her shoulder. "George, she's alright remember? We're gonna go find her."

He nodded, "I just don't wanna lose her, Liz," he said sadly.

Liz kissed his forehead and she ran her fingers through his hair, "C'mon, love,"she said, "Let's go to bed. We can think about Jenny tomorrow."

George nodded and followed her into their bedroom and climbed into bed with her. She cuddled up to him and he held onto her protectively as he fell asleep.

**HAMBURG: **

Charlie thought his plan was going quite well until he got word that the police were now involved and on his tale.

"Well, Jenny," he sneered at the clever little girl, who'd said countless times that her Daddy was going to come and save her. "Looks to me like your mummy and daddy would rather let the police handle things instead if come and get you themselves."

Jenny's eyes flashed with fear for a split second, "No! You're wrong!"she yelled, "My Daddy loves me and he's gonna save me!"

Charlie was trying to be patient with the girl, but she was persistent and a bit feisty. Julian was the only one of the two who knew the meaning of shut up as he sat huddled up in the corner of the large room with Jenny. He sent Jenny a glare.

"You two stay put I'll be right back!" he said heading for the doorway, "I have to give you're parents a quick call."

He went out of the room and picked up the phone before dialing the number he knew was the Harrison household.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answer.

"Hello George,"Charlie growled at him.

"Charlie!" George gasped, "Where's Jenny!? She better be untouched!"

"the children are fine, just as I promised, "Charlie said, "But I'm afraid that's not going to last long. You called the police and there must be punishment for that."

"Charlie, I swear if you hurt her or Julian you aren't gonna be happy!" George threatened.

Charlie chuckled, "I see you are very determined. for that I'll give you our exact location, but you only have until tomorrow at, hmm, lets say 6 P.M. to find me there. We're in the old wear house across the street from the Top Ten Club; sound familiar Georgie?"

Without another word, Charlie hung up and George's hand shook as he hung up the phone. He stumbled up the stair to where Liz was still getting up.

"George, what's wrong?" She asked seeing his frantic expression.

"Get dressed. We gotta go now!"George said tossing clothes on himself. He then raced back to the phone and called Cynthia. John picked up and sounded tired.

"what?" he asked.

"John, You and Cyn have to meet us at the docks. We have to go now!" George said quickly, Ï got a call from Charlie,

"what did he say?" John asked sounding suddenly awake.

"I'll tell you when I see you, can you meet us there?" George asked.

"Yeah, OK, we'll be there." John said before hinging up the phone. George Hung up the phone as Liz barreled down the stairs. He grabbed her hand a pulled her quickly out to the car. They raced to the docks and found Cyn and John when they got there. they got on a ferry type of boat and when the thing was a good distance from Liverpool, John grabbed George by the shoulders and gave him a questioning look.

"Will you please tell us what's going on now?" Cynthia asked as she and Liz sat down on a couple of deck chairs. George nodded and he and John joined them. John told them about his conversation with Charlie and When he finished, John was speechless as Cynthia put her head on his shoulder. Liz was deep in thought and George looked at the floor feeling ver much like crying again.


	7. Chapter 7

The group stayed up all night, only dozing off a few times. Liz had fallen asleep against George and He was getting sleepy the longer she cuddled into him. He didn't want to go to sleep, so he gently kissed Liz's forehead and moved her over to lean against Cynthia, who was also asleep. He got up and walked over to the side of the boat and looked over the edge to the dark water that surrounded.

John walked up to him and mimicked his stance with a sigh, "How's Liz been holding up?" he asked.

"She's alright at the moment I think,"George said, "Me on the other hand, not so much."

John chuckled, "I know how you feel,"John said, "I actually cried last night. I haven't cried since I don't even know when."

George was surprised John would admit this to him, "Me too," he said, "I never thought I'd be so attached to someone like I am to Liz and Jenny. I don't know what I'd do without them."

"What set you off last night?" John asked casually.

"I went into Jenny's room on accident. I usually sing to her every night before she goes to sleep and I did it out of habit." George said clearing his throat suddenly, "It was just too much for me. What about you, Johnny?"

"Just thinking about how terrible of a father I am to Julian and how I haven't spoken to him in a year." John said his voice wavering. "What if we don't make it?"

"We'll make it John," George reassured. John nodded and turned toward George. They looked at each other before they hugged each other. George bit his lip as John pulled back and clapped him on the shoulder.

"You should get some sleep Georgie,"John said with a smirk. George chuckled and walked back to where Liz and Cynthia were still asleep. He sat down n his old spot and Liz stirred and look at him, still half asleep. She leaned against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms tight around her as he went to sleep. Hours later, but what felt like minutes to George, John was shaking him awake.

"What?" George asked sitting up suddenly, "What's wrong?"

John snickered and shook George's shoulder again, "Wake up, George, We're almost there. Can you wake up the girls while I talk to the Captain?" he asked. George nodded and John walked off again. George turned to Liz, who was still sleeping soundly with her head in his lap. He shook her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Lizzie," He said gently, "wake up, love," she groaned and scratched her nose. George chuckled and Shook her shoulder again.

"C'mon Liz, wake up. We're almost in Hamburg." George said. Liz sighed and sat up. He gave her a small smile before he kissed he mouth and went to wake up Cynthia. After she was up, George went over to where John was talking to the captain.

"So where exactly are we docking this thing?" John asked. The captain thought for a second before;

"Belgium," he said gruffly.

"Belgium?" John repeated, a hint of worry in his voice, "but that's a seven hour drive to Hamburg!"

"Don't worry John,"George said, "We'll make it." John nodded as the girls walked up. George told them what was happening and they all looked worried. George gripped Liz's hand tightly and she bit her lip nervously.

when the boat docked, they got a car and John started the long drive to Hamburg. Cynthia sat next to him and she tapped her hand against her leg impatiently; much to John's annoyance. He huffed and put his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze. She looked at him apologetically as he laced their fingers together. Liz snickered girlishly at them and put her head against George's shoulder. George put his arm around her and she cuddled into him.

George noticed she was starting to get impatient, and her leg bounced nervously against George's . He put his hand on her knee and she glanced at him.

"Are we almost there yet, Winnie!?"" Liz complained in a whine. John chuckled at her name of choice and shook his head.

"No we are not, we have about 4 hours left, Russo," John said winking at her though the rear view mirror. Liz groaned and put her head against George's shoulder again. George giggled and kissed her hair. She was very bored and she sighed and tapped her fingers against her leg and played with George's hands trying to find something to do. Within the next half hour, she'd run out of things to do, and fell asleep against George; something he never minded her doing. She stayed asleep for nearly 3 hours, and George was impressed. She woke up with a start as if she'd been asleep during something she was supposed to be paying attention to.

"where are we? what did I miss?" she asked looking around. Cynthia giggled and John rolled his eyes.

"we're about ten minutes from the Top Ten Club." George muttered to her. She seemed to perk up a bit, but she was still very nervous and worried. she nodded and George held her hand in his until John puled over and got out of the car.

They all got out and look around. "There's the Top Ten Club" George said pointing to the building across the street.

"So that means the warehouse is right..." Liz trailed off and turned around.

"...Here..." Cynthia finished for her. John and George glanced at each other before looking back at the huge building before running the building. Liz grabbed Cynthia by the hand and pulled her into the building behind the boys. They went into the main room of the place and Liz looked around. There were boxes and crates everywhere and when she saw john and George, they were standing around a box with a piece of paper and a little toy truck on it.

"We're too late." John whispered picking up the truck. Cynthia rushed up and took the truck out of his hands with a bit of a sob.

"This is Julian's,"she said quietly.

Liz sighed and looked at the floor while George yelled and kicked a random box in frustration, "They aren't here!"

Liz walked up to John and Cynthia and picked up the note and read it out loud.

**"****Hello, You've missed your chance to save your kids. You should worry now. Remember when I said you were gonna have to figure out where I was in clues? Well here your first real one-**

** Tower; Love; and Bardot all have one thing in common. That has my location the time I will no longer be at said location and possibly something you love will be waiting for you. That's my clue, you have two days. -Charlie." **

Everyone looked at Liz curiously; "What could that mean?" She asked with a worried frown. Everyone frowned and then John suddenly gasped.

"I know where to go!" he said running for the door. The rest of the group followed behind him and into the car. He sped down the road, and everyone was clueless.

"John, were are we going?" Cynthia asked suddenly impatient.

"Think about it for a second," John said biting his lip, "Who is the one person we obsessed over when we were kids, George?" he said.

George thought about the clue and bit his lip, "Bardot...Bridget Bardot?!" he asked.

John nodded and grinned, "Ok what's the first tower that pops into your head after you think Bardot?"

"Eiffel Tower!?"Cynthia said, in sudden realization.

"Ok, so the next clue was Love, so if everything is French then...?" John trailed off and looked at Liz expectantly.

"French is the language of Love!" she exclaimed, "So we're going to France."

John nodded and stopped the car outside the airport. They bought the first plain tickets out of Hamburg and were all set to leave...as far as they knew...


	8. Chapter 8

The first flight out of Hamburg to Paris was in another hour. They all sat waiting impatient for the their plane. Liz was pacing the floor in front of where John and George sat staring out into space and where Cynthia sat between them, her chin resting on her hand, propped up on her elbow against her knee in boredom.

Liz was starting to get worried, and as soon as she opened her mouth to complain someone spoke over the intercom. They all listened intently.

"Ladies and Gentlemen there are a few delayed flights at this time because of the weather." A female voice said, "!06 to England, 704 to Russia, and the 495 to Hamburg are all delayed for the time being."

Liz let out a frightened sigh and George groaned. Cynthia had her face covered with her hands as John rubbed her back comfortingly.

"The note said we had two days, we con hold out another couple hours." he said calmly. The others nodded and Liz sat down next on the other side of John.

They waited another three hours before they heard anything else and it was getting late. They were all on their toes with nerves by the time the person on the intercom spoke again.

"I'm sorry to say that flight 495 to Paris is now canceled, however flights 106 to England and 704 to Russia are now boarding." the woman said in a perky voice.

George stood up and grabbed Liz's hand before he pulled her out to the airport to their car. John and Cynthia followed close behind, and they looked confused. It was of course pouring rain when they got outside, and George pulled Liz to the car and helped her in the car before getting into the drivers side as Cynthia and John got in the back.

George silently started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"George, where are we going?" Liz asked in a small frightened voice.

George swallowed hard, "We're going to get Jenny and Jules," he said in a watery voice. He pulled up to the next best transportation area; the train station. He got out of the car and they rest followed behind quickly. Liz grabbed his arm to keep up with him.

"George, what exactly are you planning here?" Cynthia asked as they walked up to the ticket booth.

"Four tickets to Paris." he said. Liz sighed and nodded and John and Cynthia took their tickets as they headed for their train that was leaving within the next ten minutes.

They all got on the train and went into a compartment that they had all to themselves. George yawned as the train started to move and he put his head in Liz's lap and went to sleep almost instantly. She stroked his hair in boredom as she stared out the window that was next to her.

She looked down at his sleeping face and she smirked as she poked his nose. He crinkled up his nose and sniffled. Liz chuckled and did it again. He frowned and turned over onto his side and scratched his nose. Liz smiled to himself and and she stroked his hair again. John chuckled at her and she looked up at him with a slight frown.

"What?"

"You," John said with a giggle, "You and George act like teenagers."

Liz's frown grew slightly and Cynthia rolled her eyes; "He means you act like you love each other."

John scoffed, "No it is not. Not at all. I meant you too look like you aren't even married. You two walk around and you look like a couple of dating teenager the way you tease each other."

"That's cause we care about each other," George muttered as he turned back onto his back. John chuckled again as Cynthia put her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes sleepily. Liz poked George's nose again and he frowned and sniffed. Liz was getting a kick out of this, so she did it again and he turned over again, this time facing her. She poked his cheek and he looked out of the corner of his eye at her.

"Stop it, Lizzie," he muttered closing his eyes again. Liz sighed and poked him again and he grabbed her finger before she could pull it away from him. He kissed it and he wrapped his hand around hers before clutching it to his chest as he went back to sleep.

Liz giggled and bent over him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and kissed her stomach through her shirt.

John snickered and Cynthia rolled her eyes at him as e put his arm around her. She was soon asleep and Liz watched as John sweetly brushed Cynthia's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. She smiled and pretended not to notice by looking out the window. Pretty soon John was asleep too, and Liz was bored in the quite. She sighed and her finger's tangled in George's hair . He squeezed her hand and kissed her fingers. She smiled down at him and he sighed.

"You alright, Love?" he asked without opening his eyes. When she didn't answer he looked up at her curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess." she said finally. George sat up and kissed her softly.

"You sure?" he asked some what worriedly. Liz nodded and he kissed her again before she hugged him tight. George Kissed the top of her head before she pulled her to lay down on the long row of seats, her head against his chest. They were in this position quite often when they fell asleep on the couch.

Liz fell asleep quickly and George put his arm over her with a sigh. He couldn't seem to go back to sleep.

Jenny had entered his mind and he wondered if Charlie had done something to hurt her. He felt bad for letting her stay with Charlie, but she'd wanted to badly to go. He sighed again and put his hand against Liz's arm. His thumb stroked against her soft skin and he looked at his watch. Nine o'clock. He hoped they found Charlie in time this time. He knew Jenny and Julian were in definite danger now. He could barely come up with any sort of plan with the thought of his little girl possible fatally hurt in his head. He felt a single tear streak down his cheek and he left there until Liz reached up and wiped it away softly.

"You OK?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Jenny." he said taking a deep breath. Liz kissed his cheek and settled back down against his chest.

"Try and go back to sleep, love," she said wrapped her arm over his waist and went back to sleep. George closed his eyes and tried his hardest to go to sleep, but Jenny kept popping up in his thoughts. He stayed awake for the next few hours while the others slept soundly. George continued to think about Jenny and he spent almost another hour trying not to think about her until he nudged Liz's arm. She moved her arm away from where he'd nudged it and groaned quietly.

"Liz," George whispered to her, prodding her arm with his finger again.

"Hmm?" she asked nuzzling into his chest.

"Lizzie," George said, this time running his finger down the bridge of her nose.

She crinkled up her nose, "What'sa matter?" she asked, still half asleep.

I need you to talk to me?" George said in a slight whine. Liz frowned and stretched her arm over his again.

"Why?"

"I keep thinking about Jenny." George said quietly, his voice catching as he spoke.

Liz looked up at him sympathetically and she pursed her lips, "What do you want me to talk about?"

George shrugged, "Just...anything that'll keep me from thinking about what Charlie could do to her." he said slowly, his lower lip starting to quiver slightly. Liz nodded and kissed him before sitting up. She moved into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she thought of something to talk about.

"Do you remember when you got your first guitar?" she asked. George shrugged and she made a face at him, "Can you tell me about it?"

"Well, I remember that I saw it in the window of the record shop, and then I remember running home to get the money from my mum for it." he said with a shrug.

"Ok, then tell me about..." she stopped to think about something else, "Tell me about how you met John." she said as she nodded toward John and Cynthia cuddled together as they slept.

"Well it was the day I brought you to the McCartney's I think." George said thinking about the day. "Paul introduced us, and John asked me to play for him. I had been playing for you while you slept, but I didn't really know if you could hear it."

"Yeah I could," Liz said in a day dream like state, "I liked it alot, and I could never figure out where it was coming from in the dreams I had." George chuckled and he kissed the top of her head.

"Well anyway I came back with my guitar, he asked me to play "Raunchy". I did and he seemed impressed and he let me in the band. After that he and Paul talked and I went back to sitting with you until Paul's mum made me go home and go to bed." he said with a chuckle, "I didn't barely sleep the whole time you were there."

Liz looked up at him and kissed his cheek, "You could've climbed in with me." she said with a giggle, "I thought you were cute."

George laughed, "Well I'm glad that you thought so." he teased. She kissed him and she tightened his grip on her waist. He looked at his watch and sighed, 3:30 A.M. He suddenly felt sleepy and yawned. Liz pushed him back into their original position and she sighed and cuddled him.

"I'm going back to sleep again" she muttered as she was already falling asleep again. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He managed to get sleep, but it was plagued with images of Jenny of Julian hurt terribly.


	9. Chapter 9

George was woken up by a blanket being put over them. He looked up at John who stood over them making sure the blanket was over them completely. George sighed and Liz cuddled him as he closed his eyes again. He was aware of the sun shining through the big window, and found it was too bright to go back to sleep. He looked at Liz and she was waking up too. She looked up at him and sighed sleepily before sitting up and yawning. George sat up too, and looked over at John and Cynthia who were sitting in their seats, leaning against each other sleepily.

George looked at his watch and saw it was nearly 9 o'clock. They should be getting to Paris soon. Liz put her head against his arm and sighed. Within the next hour they arrived at the train station on Paris. They hurried off the train and out of the station. They went around trying to figure out what to do next.

"Charlie said everything was in the note," Liz said as they walked down the sidewalk of Paris. John nodded and thought for a long time.

"Ok, We know we had to come here because of what the things have in common." he said thinking out loud. "So what we need is the location, time, and whatever Love means."

George nodded and thought about the first clue, "Ok, so we're in Paris, so the location's obvious. What about the time? How could Bardot be a time?"

They all walked around and tried so hard to think of something, but nothing came. George felt Liz grab his hand, and he looked over at her. She was slightly pale and she was breath heavily. George stopped and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Liz, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Liz nodded and she leaned against George for a second.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to sit down for a second." she said. George led her over to a bench and he watched her worriedly.

John looked around the area, "She probably needs something to eat, George. We haven't eaten since before we left." he said, "Let's go over there and get something."

George nodded and helped Liz up and they walked across the street to a little diner. He sat Liz down and ordered her a water. George handed her the glass when it came and she thanked him before drinking it slowly. They ordered some food and when they finished eating, Liz looked much better. George let out a relieved breath and he wrapped his arms tight around her. She closed her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"I'm alright, George," she said quietly. He nodded and Cynthia suddenly gasped. Everyone looked at her.

"I know what the time is!" She exclaimed. John smiled at her and kissed her cheek with a laugh.

"Great!" Liz said, "What is it?"

"Well you know how the second part's Bardot?" she asked. Liz nodded, "Ok, well I was thinking about the year I met John and how he was into her and then I thought maybe the year has something to do with it."

John and George were completely lost, and Liz gestured for her to go on, "Ok, well I thought about the year Bardot was popular, 1952 at the least."

"But how is that a time?" John asked frowning.

"Well I remembered how the military does time." she said, "so 19: 52 would be 7:52 in normal time." John and George nodded, suddenly understanding.

"But that's kind of a random time," Liz said shaking her head.

"Ok, so it's another year that has something to do with Bardot." John said.

"That's when I came up with 1934." Cynthia said beaming proudly.

"When was that?" George asked.

"That's the year Bardot was born." Liz gasped, "So then it would be 7: 34, which isn't as random."

"But still random." John muttered, "Is it A.M. or P.M.?"

That's when Cynthia ran out of ideas. She shrugged and bit her lip. George looked at his plate and sighed Liz rubbed his back as the waitress came and cleared away their plates. Liz asked for another glass of water and that was brought within the next minutes. Nobody was speaking and Liz was trying hard to come up with something. She let her mind wander a bit and thought about Jenny. It wasn't like when George thought about her the night before. It was about when she'd told George they were expecting. He'd been so excited, and Liz giggled at him when he got down on his knees and lifted her shirt off her stomach. He kissed her stomach and started talking to the little tiny baby that was growing in her tummy. He told it that he was it's daddy and that he was so happy it was coming. Liz felt like crying with pure joy when he did this, and he kissed her stomach again before getting back up and kissing her.

She sighed and snapped out of her day dreams, and George kissed her forehead. she went back to thinking about how great George had been while they waited for Jenny to arrive. Every night when George got home from work he'd talk to Liz and then he'd talk to the baby. He'd give it little kissed by kissing her steadily growing stomach and Liz would giggle at him when he'd say things like how he couldn't wait to see it and how it was going to love it's mother and how much he was going to love it. He talked to it quite often, and Liz loved when he did.

George pulled her out of her day dreams again when he pulled her with him out of the booth and out of the diner. They walked around and tried to figure out when Charlie was expecting them. They knew they couldn't go anytime sooner than when Charlie was expecting them, but George couldn't help but think how they were so close to them, yet they couldn't get to them.

John suggested they get someplace to stay until tomorrow and they found a little motel that was really cheap. They didn't have a lot of money on them, and it was starting to show.

George and Liz went into their room and Liz sat down on the bed and closed her eyes. She flashed back to when she was close to her due date with Jenny.

_ She was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of ice cream when George came home. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek sweetly._

_ "Hi, love," he said sitting down next to her. She handed him her half empty bowl of ice cream and he giggled and took a few bites before putting it down on the coffee table. He rested his hand on Liz's stomach and she smiled at him. She put her hand over his as he bent down and kissed her hand. He lifted her shirt and kissed her stomach and started to whisper to the baby._

_ "Hi, little baby," he said with a smile, "It's your daddy, I'm home now." Liz giggled as he kissed her stomach again, "I missed you while I was gone."_

_ Liz smiled and watched him give her tummy a few more kisses before telling the baby a few more things about his day. Liz stroked George hair and he looked over at her with a grin._

_ "What do you want to be named little baby?" he asked, "Your mummy and I can't come up with anything good enough for you." Liz felt a little wiggle in her tummy and so did George. It happened right where his hand had been and he giggled._

_ "I want to call you Elizabeth like your mummy if you're a little girl, but she thinks that name is warn out." he continued to talk to it, trying to get another wiggle from it, "But then I wanted to call you Dahni if your a little boy, but she didn't like that name either."_

_ Liz laughed and rolled her eyes at him, "What about naming it after you if it's a boy?" she asked as he looked over at her._

_ "You wanna name it George?" he asked making a face, "I don't even like my name, love." Liz laughed and the baby wiggled again._

_ "Looks to me like the baby likes George for a name if it's a boy," she said with a smirk. George giggled and kissed her stomach again._

_ "Well then lets hope you're a little girl." he said to it. Liz laughed and he giggled, "What else could we call you?" he asked quietly as he tried to think of another name._

_ "What about Jennifer?" he asked looking up at Liz. She made a face and shook her head._

_ "No, it's too long." she said._

_ "We could give her a nickname," he said pleadingly. Liz sighed._

_ "Like what?" she asked as her fingers ran through his hair again. George thought for a second and kissed her stomach a couple times._

_ "We could called her Jenna or Jenny." he said smiling. Liz like Jenny alot, but she didn't like the way Jennifer sounded with Harrison next to it. The baby wiggled again and George laughed when he felt it against his hand._

_ "I like Jenny," Liz said with a sigh. George smiled before looking back to Liz's tummy._

_ "I want you to be a little girl you know that." he said, "So you can be pretty like your mummy." Liz smiled to herself and George went on, "We'll call you Jenny if you are my little girl. You'll be Jennifer Harrison, but we need a middle name for you too."_

_ Liz bit her lip, "She could be Jennifer Elizabeth Harrison." she suggested. George smiled and kissed her stomach again._

_ "My Jennifer Elizabeth Harrison." he whispered..._

Liz shook herself out of her dreams and looked around the motel room. George was sitting on the edge of the bed watching her. She smiled at him and he giggled as he crawled up to her.

"What were you thinking about that made you so happy?" he asked before kissing her lips softly.

"I was thinking about you," she said smiling, "When I was pregnant with Jenny."

George chuckled, "Which part?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"When we came up with a name for her." Liz giggled. George laughed and put his head against her arm.

"I remember that." he said smiling. It was starting to get dark out, and Liz realized they'd spent most of the day walking around and trying to figure out the note. They still had no idea whether they had to go in the morning or in the evening.

George pulled Liz under the covers and he snuggled up to her with a sigh. She knew he was trying to hold everything together, and she knew he wanted to get jenny back more than anything. She kissed his forehead and went to sleep for the night,hoping somebody came up with something before the following day.


	10. Chapter 10

It was 6 a.m. and George had barely slept all night. He'd been cuddled up to Liz most of the night while she slept soundly, only dozing off a few times. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep again, but his mind was running a billion miles an hour. He turned over onto his side away from Liz and closed his eyes. He felt Liz turn over in the bed and she our her arm over his waist. he put her hand over hers and pulled her closer to him. He felt her against his back and she kissed the back of his neck lightly. He sighed again and turned back over to face her. She was half awake and looking at him sleepily. He kissed her gently and she snuggled up to him and nuzzled into his shirt collar before falling back asleep with her arms around him. George had his arms around her waist and he held onto her as he became sleepy again. He shut his eyes and nuzzled into her dark hair as he drifted into sleep.

He soon found himself in a dream...

_ He was waking up in his house early in the morning. He saw Liz was asleep next to him very pregnant. He didn't find this strange in any way as he got up and got ready for work. It was still dark out and the sun was just barely peaking over the horizon, like it always did when he got up for work. when he was dressed and ready to go he bent over Liz and kissed her forehead._

_ "I'm going to work, love," he whispered to her. She nodded and kissed his mouth sleepily before she said goodbye to him and left. He went to his car and drove to the Apple corps. studio where John, Paul, and Ringo were already there tuning up and getting ready for another day of recording. He pulled out his guitar silently and tuned it up. He was still very sleepy and all he wished to do in that moment was to go back to sleep with Liz there to cuddle. John and Paul took notice of him and they smiled as Ringo waved._

_ "hullo, Geo," Ringo said smiling, "How you doing?" _

_ "Oh I think I'm alright,"George said trying to hide his slight fatigue. Ringo nodded and went back to focusing on his drum kit. John sat down in his usual seat and Offered George a cigarette. He took it and nodded._

_ "Ta," he said in a slight mutter. _

_ "So, how's Lizzie doing?" Paul spoke up asking the question everyone's been dying to get to. George chuckled and shook his head._

_ "She's miserable." George said with a chuckle. "She starting to get impatient too." Paul and John chuckled._

_ "She's nine months pregnant, George, she's gonna be impatient." John said with another chuckle. "I'm sure you're just as impatient."_

_ George laughed, "I was past impatient when she hit six months, John." They all laughed a bit and they were told to get started on their recording for the day. They played a few songs through until George martin said there was a call from Liz at the front desk. He nodded and left the room. He went to the front and the secretary giggled as she handed over the phone._

_ "Hello." he said with a sigh. He knew who it was already, and he wondered what was going on at home._

_ "Hi, um George," Liz said sounding some what nervous, "You gotta come home now." George frowned._

_ "Why? What's wrong? Are you alright?" George asked suddenly worried about her and the baby._

_ "George, just please, I think the baby's coming and I need you!" Liz exclaimed with a yelp. George's eyes widened and he stuttered into the phone._

_ "A-Alright, J-just give me a minute to get th-there..."George said before hanging up and running back into the recording booth to get his coat. The other saw how in a hurry he was and they frowned at him._

_ "Where you going, George?" Paul asked as George ran back to the door._

_ He turned around and smiled like a maniac, "I'm gonna go have a baby." he said simply. He walked out the door quickly with cheer erupting behind him. He hurried out to his car and raced to pick Liz up. When he got there she got quickly into the car and George raced them to the hospital. _

_ George's dream jumped to when he was placed in the waiting room. He didn't like that one bit. He wanted to be with Liz, but the doctors shoved him out of the room. He was suddenly very impatient. He was pacing the floor when John, Paul, Ringo, and the girls got there. They looked excited and some what worried. George was finally called back into Liz's room and she had her eyes closed._

_ George walked up to her and took her hand. she smiled up at him and he grinned at her._

_ "How you doing, Lizzie?" he asked quietly. she took a deep breath._

_ "I doing good at the moment,"she said with a sigh. George noticed she was a bit sweaty,and he grabbed a rag and wiped her face a bit. she smiled at him again as the doctor came back in._

_ "Well Mr. and Mrs. Harrison,"he said, "I have some news on your little baby." _

_ George beamed and Liz giggled at him, "what is it?" Liz asked._

_ "well, You're close to being able to have the baby, but not quite. It may take a while for that to happen also." the doctor said._

_ "How long's a while?" George asked impatiently._

_ "Um, it ranges from a few hours to a couple of days." the doctor said. Liz nodded but George sighed, "There are a few things you can do to speed up the process."_

_ George's dream moved him forward again to nearly 18 hours later. It was 6 A.M. the following day, and everybody had been waiting at the hospital since the day before. Liz was extremely tired and she'd been working most of the night to have this little baby. George stood with her the whole time and he finally got to see his little baby an hour later. he'd never forget that day, ever. It was 7 a.m. on a Sunday morning when his little Jenny had been born. The doctor handed the little baby to Liz and she laughed and started to cry. she held their little girl in her arms and spoke to her softly. Liz looked at George she handed her ti her daddy and he gasped when he his little girl._

_ "Hello my Jenny," he said, his voice becoming very watery, "remember me? I'm your daddy." he kissed the baby's tiny forehead and He looked at Liz with a wide smile. He leaned over her and gave her a kiss before carrying jenny out so the others could see her. They oohed and aahed over the little thing and She got passed around to everybody to hold her. George got her back and he brought her back to Liz. she cuddled the little baby girl as she feel asleep in her mum's arms. George sat down and he grabbed Liz's hand and sat back in his seat..._

George sat bolt right up in the bed, startling Liz out of her sleep. The sun had come up and George looked at his watch in realization. He hoped it wasn't too late. 6:30, they still had time. Liz looked at him in confusion as he hopped up off the bed and pulled on his shoes.

"George, love," Liz said in a sleepy voice, "what's going on?"

"We gotta go," he said suddenly, "It's A.M." Liz frowned at him, but got out of bed and put her shoes on as well before they went to John and Cynthia's room. John opened the door, looking like he'd been up for a while.

"Get Cyn, we have to go." George said firmly. John nodded and grabbed Cynthia by the hand before they raced down the street.

"George, could you please explain to me why we have to go right now?" Liz asked, a bit cranky from being woken up.

"Jenny,"George said simply, "She was born on Sunday, December 6, 1965 at 7:00 A.M." he informed them. Liz froze and stared at him. He looked back at her and waited for her to say something.

"You remember all that?" John asked breaking the silence.

Of course I do," George muttered as they got into a car, "She's my daughter, why wouldn't I?"

John shrugged as the car started driving towards their desired location. George looked at his watch again; 6:49, they were running out of time fast. They drive took longer than any of them liked and when they got there, George looked at his watch again, "6:57, guys we have to hurry." he said running toward the tower. They started to climb up to the top, but there were a lot of people there. There was a large crowd and they had a hard time getting to the top.

They finally made it to the top and George looked at his watch, and his heart dropped as he tried to catch his breath, 7:15. He looked around just in case, but the only thing he saw was a not sitting on a ledge with something rather lumpy on top to keep it from blowing away. He walked up to it and felt like breaking down right there.

Liz looked around, and didn't take any notice of George and what he'd found. John and Cynthia were slowly making there way to George, so Liz followed them. George handed the note to John to read as he started at the make shift paper weight in his hands. John gasped when he read the note to himself and looked around frantically. He them looked over the ledge and his breath caught. He reached down over the ledge as Cynthia took the note from him. She busted into tears and Liz watched as John continued to reach over the ledge for something. There was a small squeal when he grabbed his desired target and pulled what ever it was into his arms. He started sobbing and Liz got a clear look at what he was so desperately trying to save from falling.

Julian was in his father's arms, and Liz took in a deep breath. Julian clutched onto John and Cynthia was weeping with pure joy that they got him back. John refused to let go of him and Julian didn't seem to mind at all. Liz suddenly had a terrible thought, if Julian had been there, where was Jenny. Liz looked at George, suddenly very pale, and she saw that he was literally weeping as he stood there clutching something in his hands.

"George,"she said in a water voice, "What about Jenny?" he looked at her and held out the contents of his hands. She took it and stared at it before gasping. George took the note out of Cynthia's hand and read it quickly. It didn't give much away, and George could barley handle all this anymore. He looked back at Liz and she still looked confused as John and Cynthia walked up to her to look at what was in her arms.

"Do you know where Jenny is?" John asked Julian quietly. Jules shook his head and Cynthia took him from John.

"George," Liz said as tears started to stream down her face, "where's Jenny?" George looked back at her and took the object back from her.

"I don't know," he said in a whisper. John Walked up and looked at the object.

"What's that?" he asked gently. Liz let out a sob and slid into the floor as George looked at John, tears still falling onto his cheeks.

"It's Chuck."


	11. Chapter 11

_Recap__:_

_"Do you know where Jenny is?" John asked Julian quietly. Jules shook his head and Cynthia took him from John._

_"George," Liz said as tears started to stream down her face, "where's Jenny?" George looked back at her and took the object back from her._

_"I don't know," he said in a whisper. John Walked up and looked at the object._

_"What's that?" he asked gently. Liz let out a sob and slid into the floor as George looked at John, tears still falling onto his cheeks._

_"It's Chuck."_

* * *

John and Cynthia just watched blankly as Liz and George broke down. Liz was in the floor sobbing and George was staring at Jenny's teddy bear. John walked up to Liz first and pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged him and sobbed against his shoulder.

"Lizzie," he whispered to her, "We're gonna find Jenny, OK?" Liz didn't respond, she just continued to cry. John stroked her hair calmly and looked to Cynthia. She was standing with George, who was cuddling Julian. John felt so bad for them, and he knew what was going through their minds. George was still crying, but the tears had slowed as he held Julian in his arms. John picked Liz up off the floor and held her in his arms. He carried her over to where George and Cynthia stood. George looked at Liz who was still sobbing, and quickly handed Julian to Cynthia before taking Liz out of John's arms and into his his own. He took in a sharp breath and clutched Liz to him.

"Liz," he whispered to her so the others couldn't hear him, "It's gonna be alright. We're gonna find Jenny, and nothings gonna happen to her."

Liz looked up at him and nodded. George kissed her face several times before setting her on her feet again. She wiped her face and put her head against George's shoulder. e put his arms around her and looked to John and Cynthia.

"We should go," John said in a small voice. George nodded and he led Liz back to the many steps that would take them back to the ground. Julian was back in John's embrace and John didn't plan on letting him go until he absolutely had to.

When they got to the ground again, they went back to the motel they sated in the night before. They all gathered in John and Cynthia's room. John sat with Julian on his lap in the floor and Liz and George sat huddled together on the bed while Cynthia sits next to John and Jules.

"Can I see the note Charlie left?" Liz asked in a near whisper after a while of complete silence. George reached into his pocket and and handed her a slightly crumpled piece of paper.

Liz read the page through watery eyes:

**Hello, Welcome to Paris. It's rude to be late, you know? Well anyway, Mr. Lennon, there's a bit of a present for you around, it's something you seem to love very much. Anyway, Liz and George, you'll have to wait to get yours back until you two can seem to make it on time. Here's your next clue:**

** First kiss, TV shows, and America is my next location. It's a tad harder so I'm going to give you the time directly it's noon. you Have two days...GO. -Charlie.**

** P.S. Jenny really misses you. **

Liz let out a strangled sob and George tightened his grip on her. She sighed and tossed the note away from her, "We only have two days to figure this out and this clue is stupid hard." She cried. George rubbed her arm, "We're never gonna get Jenny back."

George sat up suddenly and pulled her away from him, "Don't you _ever_ say that again!" he exclaimed. Liz bit her lip and looked at her hands.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. a tear trickled down her cheek and she looked up at George, knowing she'd upset him. He looked at her and he pulled her back into him with a sigh.

"We're gonna find Jenny," he said softly to her, "We just have to keep trying." Liz nodded.

"Hey, Jules," John said to the little boy in his lap who was playing with John's fingers. He looked up at him and smiled, "Do you know where Charlie and Jenny went?"

Jillian shook his head, "No, but Jenny said uncle George was gonna save her." he said leaning back against John.

"Well they're in America obviously," Cynthia said, "But what does first kiss mean?"

Liz suddenly sat up and grinned, "He still has Jenny, so maybe this one's about me and George." George looked at her and frowned, "Don't you remember? When we were on the beach in Florida. Our first kiss." George grinned at the memory and then bit his lip.

"I don't think that's right?" he said, "Why would he take Jenny to Florida? The first place we went to was New...York..." he suddenly had an idea.

"George?" Liz asked when he hopped up off the bed and started pacing the floor.

"Liz, we went to New York for our first show in the U.S." he said, "then you showed up and then I started trying to impress you. we went lots of places together there, but where's the one place you remember clearly?"

"Um," Liz thought about New York, "I remember going to that cafe with you before you had to go practice for the Ed Sullivan show." George shook his head and she thought again, "Er, what about the theater you performed at." George shook his head again, "George I don't know where else he'd take her!"

George sat back down and ran his hand over his face, "Me either."

"Let's start with getting to new York then we'll try and figure out where he has Jenny alright?" John asked trying to calm the worried parents down a bit. They nodded and George looked at his watch. It was still early, only noon.

"Let's go ahead and leave," Cynthia suggested, "That way we won't be so hurried when we figure out like we were this morning." Liz nodded in agreement and they all started to leave. Hopefully this plane trip wouldn't get cancelled again.


	12. Chapter 12

They'd made it on the plane. It wasn't delayed or canceled, so everyone was somewhat in a better mood. Liz and George were sitting silently next to each other while John and Cynthia sat with Julian in the row in front of them. Liz could hear John talking to Julian, and Julian's little giggles for his response. It made her miss Jenny a bit more than she was already. Normally George was the one making her giggle when he spoke to her. She started out the window longingly and she felt George put his arm around her.

She looked back at him and bit her lip; "George, I really am sorry about what I said about never finding Jenny." she said. She knew he was hurt very much for what she'd said, and she wanted to make sure he was alright.

"I know you are," George said as he pulled her close to him, "I know how you're feeling love, and I'm sorry for napping at you for it." Liz sighed and leaned her head against his chest.

Before she knew it, George was shaking her awake and they were getting off the plane in New York. Liz was sleepy and George was having a hard time keeping her from tripping over her own two feet. John snickered at her and Cynthia rolled her eyes at him for it. Julian walked with them silently, holding John's hand.

George held Liz's hand as the exited the airport, and As they looked around, wondering where to go, they never thought they'd get mobbed by reporters.

"Hey, You're George Harrison and John Lennon." one said, triggering a crowd to gather around them. As soon as John noticed a crowd coming on he picked up Julian and Held him close as they tried to escape.

" ," a reporter said tugging at his shirt, "Can I asked you one thing?" John sighed and stopped.

"It better be quick." John growled.

"What are you and George doing here in New York?" he asked.

John sighed and glanced at Cynthia, George, and Liz who were waiting for him by a car; "George and I decided a vacation would be nice."

"But why're you on vacation with Ms. Lennon?"

John shrugged, "She wanted to come along, and I thought I'd be alright because I got to see Julian." The reporter nodded before asking another question that John had no clue how to answer.

"And what about George's daughter, Jenny? Where's she?" John looked over at Julian then bit his lip, trying so hard to come up with something.

"She's...she wasn't feeling well, so she stayed with Liz's brother." he said, which wasn't a complete lie. the reporter nodded and John fought his way through the crowd again. When he got to George, who was still waiting outside the car for him, he let out a big breath.

"Get caught up in the press, Johnny?" George asked with a lop-sided grin. John shook his head at him and got into the car with Julian. George climbed in after them and they started driving to someplace random.

When they pulled up to a hotel, and John got out of the car, followed by the rest. They got a room and as soon as they got in them John collapsed on the bed. Julian crawled up next to him and John cuddled him as he fell asleep.

"John," Cynthia said with a sigh as she sat down on the bed next to them. He looked at her and bit his lip, "He really misses you, you know that?" she said pushing Julian's hair out of his face. John looked back down at his son and sighed.

"I know," he whispered before giving Julian a kiss to the forehead.

In George and Liz's room, Liz was already asleep and George was sitting there watching her. He felt bad for snapping at her earlier, but he never thought she'd say that. He knew she wanted just as much as he did to find Jenny, but to hear her say that they were never going to find their daughter hurt George more than anything. She was becoming overwhelmed with all this, and he was considering sending her back to Liverpool while he stayed and looked for Jenny, but he knew she'd never go.

He sighed and ran his hands over his face, trying to figure out what the clues in the note could mean. He'd been racking his brain all day trying to come up with something, but every-time he went through the Beatles first visit to America he came up blank. He started thinking about what he and Liz did together, but that wasn't much. All they did was go out to a little cafe near the hotel, and another day they went to...

"Central Park!" he gasped. He covered his mouth and glanced back at Liz in case he'd woken her up. He bit his lip as she turned over and yawned. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He quietly grabbed his coat and left the hotel room.

He didn't really want to leave Liz all by herself, but Cynthia and John were next door. he walked to the lifts and went to the lobby. He hoped he wasn't noticed by any reporters again. He pulled his coat collar up to his ears and kept his head low.

He walked to Central Park and looked around for anything familiar to him he was trying to remember what happened there, because he'd for some reason blocked it from his memories. As he walked down the brick path he remembered bringing Liz there because she'd said she'd always wanted to go. he smiled at that, and then he remembered how close they became. He took in a sharp breath and remembered he'd tried to kiss her when he brought her there. She'd pulled away from him before he could, and he sudden;y knew why he didn't want to remember that. Even now as he walked all alone, he felt the pain he felt when he tried so hard to show her how much he loved her; and he was married to her now.

He walked a little while longer and came across a playground and watched a few kids run around and play for a few minutes. He saw a little girl running as she headed for a big swirly yellow slide with a wide smile on her face. She giggled and George shook himself out of his daydream, he'd thought that little girl looked just like Jenny.

He closed his eyes for a second and looked back at the little girl who was now so close to him. He saw her face and her features. She looked so much like Jenny, and he was slowly walking toward her. He reached his hand out and she turned around to face him completely and she gasped.

"DADDY!" she yelled and jumped into George. He gasped in response and put his arms around her.

"Jenny," he said holding her tight. She had her arms around him and he felt his eyes welling up, "Jenny, we've been looking everywhere for you." he said. She pulled back from him and she smiled at him.

"I knew you'd save me," she said with a giggle. George smiled and kissed her forehead.

"What happened to charlie?" George asked her looking around worriedly. Jenny looked at him blankly before letting out a shriek. George frowned and turned around just in time to see Charlie standing over him in a back swing. He was hit over the head with something heavy and everything went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

**HI! Thank you guys for reading. I don't think this is the end yet, but I think it's getting close to it...**

Liz woke up in the hotel room she and George were sharing a couple of hours later. She looked out the window and saw that it was dark. She looked around the room and noticed George wasn't around. She frowned and got out of bed. She went to Cynthia and John's door and knocked with a sleepy sigh. John opened the door, his hair in a mess and his clothes rumpled.

"Hey, Russo, everything alright?" he asked groggily. Liz bit her lip.

"Have you seen George?" she asked, "He's not in our room." John frowned and shook his head.

"Non, I haven't." he said, "Not since we got here, love." Liz looked at the floor sudden;y worried about him. John noticed and pulled her into his and Cynthia's room.

"Liz, I'm sure he's fine," John said, "He probably went for a walk and got side tracked."

"But he usually tells me when he goes out." Liz said quietly, so not to wake up Julian who was cuddled up in the blankets on the bed.

"Well were you asleep?" John asked. Liz nodded, "He probably didn't want to wake you up." Liz nodded and bit her lip. She turned to leave and John grabbed her arm. She looked at him curiously. He pulled her into him and hugged her tight. Liz sighed and hugged him back. She nuzzled into his chest before he let her go, "Night, Russo." she smiled at him and left him to go back to sleep.

She went back into her room and climbed back into bed. She sighed, hoping George was alright as she went back to sleep. The next morning, when she woke up, he still wasn't back. Liz started to panic, but stopped briefly when there was a knock on the door.

She opened the door and saw John with Julian in his arms, "George back yet?" he asked. Liz shook her head and swallowed hard. John passed Julian over to her as he stepped into the room.

"John, what if something happened to him?" she asked, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "I can't lose Jenny _and _him too, John, I'll go mad without them."

John put his hand on her shoulder and raised his eyebrows at her, "Calm down, Liz," he said, "Maybe he came back and he went to get something to eat early this morning."

Liz shook her head, "No, he hasn't been here. I would've heard him come in." she said. Julian put his head down on her shoulder and she rubbed his back absently as she panicked.

"OK, Can you look after Julian if I go look for him?" John asked trying to make her feel better. Liz nodded and noticed Julian had fallen back asleep. She put him down in the bed so he could sleep better. Cynthia suddenly knocked on the door and walked in looking panicked. She took a deep breath when she saw John and Julian in the same room with Liz. John snickered and kissed her cheek as he walked out.

"He's gonna go look for George," Liz said in a small voice. Cynthia gave her a sympathetic look as she crossed the room. They both sat down on the end of the bed and Liz put her head against Cynthia's shoulder with a sigh.

* * *

George woke up with a major headache. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around and found he was on a hard cement floor. He wondered how he got there as he looked around the room he was in. The room was large, and it had boxes and things all over, much like the warehouse in Hamburg did. He heard a door open and spun around to it.

Charlie walked in holding a squirming Jenny in his arms. George hopped up off the floor and started toward them. He was close enough to take Jenny from him, and he did, but Charlie had other plans. Jenny clutched onto George and whimpered. George hugged her to him and kept a wary eye on Charlie. Charlie moved about the room, and seemed to be looking for something.

Jenny was crying by this point and it hurt George's heart to hear the sound of it. "You're alright, Jenny," he said to her quietly, "I'm right here, I won't let him hurt you anymore." George usually gave her a nickname when she was upset, to try and make her laugh, but nothing came to mind as he watched Charlie prepare for something.

Jenny sat up and looked at him, her eyes wet from crying, "Picklepuss." she said simply. George frowned at her, "You didn't call me anything silly, so I chose Picklepuss." George cracked a smile.

"OK, then Picklepuss," he said giving her forehead a kiss, "You're alright now. I won't let him hurt you." Jenny nodded and She borrowed into his shirt. He rubbed her back and found he'd lost sight of Charlie. He turned around to find him, and before he knew what happened, Jenny was ripped from his grasp and she screamed.

George saw Charlie had her around the waist, and George leaped toward them. Charlie dodged George and continued with what he was doing. He put Jenny in a chairs and tied her down quickly, and George went after him again. He grabbed Charlie by the arm and turned him around. He received a strike to the jaw, and George moved back from him slightly. Charlie swung at him and hit him in the stomach. Jenny yelped as George doubled over, gasping for air. Charlie hadn't tied her down very well and she started to get up. George noticed and when she started to run toward George, he held up his hand.

"NO!" he said loudly, causing Jenny to stop, "Go back to where you were, Jen-Picklepuss, I don't want you to get hurt." she nodded and stepped back as Charlie advanced on George again.

George dodged a few of the punches swung at him, but he was hit more often then he really liked. George was knocked back to the floor and he heard Jenny whimper where she sat with her eyes covered. George knew he had to do something before she got hurt. Charlie came at him with a knife this time, and George's eyes widened. He moved out of the way quickly. He glanced at where Jenny was supposed to be sitting, but she was gone. He looked around for her and saw her in the corner sobbing. He swallowed hard and found that Charlie was walking toward her, brandishing his weapon.

An overwhelming sense of fear and anger welled up in George and ran for Charlie. He was not going to touch his little girl again. He tackled Charlie to the ground and wrestled the knife from his grasp. He tossed it away from them and Charlie started swinging punches again.

This time, George was ready for them and was doing most of the damage. Jenny was still crying in the corner, and George was trying his best to get to her.

When he did, Charlie was groaning on the floor. He pulled Jenny up into his arms and she cuddled him, something George missed more than anything during all of this. He held her tight and found he was breathing immensely hard. He sat down on the floor with Jenny and tried to catch his breath. She finally stopped crying and was falling asleep in his arms. He didn't think was the best idea, but he couldn't stop her when she was sleepy. He looked around and saw that Charlie wasn't where George left him, and suddenly panicked. He wasn't just gonna put Jenny down if Charlie could get to her, but he didn't want her in the middle of a scuffle.

He looked around frantically for the foe, as he stood up off the floor. He turned in circles trying to find Charlie in the room, but only resulted in him getting a bit dizzy. Jenny wasn't completely asleep and she whimpered when George spun around with her. He glanced down at her and stopped, knowing she didn't like it.

"Jenny, I can't find him," he said. She sat up and looked around with him, and when she looked back at him her eyes widened. She let out a yelp, and George put her on the floor quickly just before he was stabbed in the lower back. He heard Jenny scream as he sank to the floor. He saw Charlie grab Jenny quickly as his vision blurred and he blacked out.

* * *

John came back to the hotel with a look of worry. Liz stood up when he saw him, and bit her lip.

"I found him, but..." John trailed off and pulled Liz out of the room into the hall way. Liz gasped when she saw him. George was bleeding heavily, and he was barley breathing. Liz started sobbing, and Cynthia ran out to see what was going on.

Cynthia pulled Liz u off the floor and back into the hotel room quickly, "John, do something about it will you!?" she said giving him a glare that John used to know quite well. John didn't know what to do.

He'd found George lying on the floor in some warehouse after he saw a guy and little girl fleeing rather suspiciously. He considered going after them, but then remembered George was still missing. He was glad he found George, but he didn't know what to do about his bleeding friend. Liz came back and said she'd called an ambulance and that it'd be there soon, but John had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that George might not be alright.

When the ambulance got there, John told Liz he was going out again and he went back to the warehouse he'd found George in. He looked around the place, knowing Jenny and Charlie probably weren't going to be there anymore. He looked around for any clues that might point them in any direction as the where they went, but John didn't find anything. He heard a girlish squeal and looked around. He'd heard that squeal when he'd go see Liz and Jenny before the band broke up.

He looked around some more, half hoping to hear it again. He did, and he followed it, but he didn't want to know why Jenny was screaming like she was. He heard it again. this time close by. He stood in a hallway type area and saw a door slightly a jar. He walked in that room just in time to hear a loud crack of hand to cheek contact, and to see Charlie strike Jenny hard. John took in a sharp breath as Jenny screamed again. He charged Charlie and the unsuspected fell to the floor. Charlie looked at John and a grin curled onto his face.

"Well, well, well, Harrison too weak to came and fight for his own daughter?" he sneered.

"No," John said, "He's just not unconscious at the moment, and I'm hear to get my niece." Charlie stood up and walked toward John.

"Well I'm right here," he said, "You just have to get through me first."

At that invitation John went to beat the man senseless, if he had any sense to begin with. When Charlie was good and knocked out on the floor, John bent over him, "And you don't hit little girls!" he said before turning to little Jenny who was huddled in the corner.

He picked her up, and she looked scared of him. She whimpered and tried to get away from him.

"Shh, Jenny," he said as he walked out of the place, "I'm Johnny, remember? I won't hurt you." Jenny looked at him and a few tears started to fall from her eyes before she started sobbing. John held her tight to him as he exited the warehouse and ran to the nearest payphone. He first called the police then he called Liz and Cynthia.

He told them he was fine and that he found Charlie. Liz flipped out and asked about Jenny, who pulled the phone from John and spoke to her mother. John smiled slightly and Jenny handed back the phone before he hung up and walked back to the warehouse to see if Charlie was still there just as the police got there.


	14. Chapter 14

George woke up hearing crying and feeling a hand squeezing his. The pain in his hand was nothing however to the pain in his lower back. He groaned and tried to move, but the pain was unbearable. He took in a sharp breath and tightened his grip on who ever's hand he was holding.

"George?" he heard through a sob. He opened his eyes and saw Liz with wet eyes and tear tracked cheeks.

"Hey, love," he said a smile creeping onto his face. His voice was raspy and dry sounding and he saw Liz wince slightly at the sound of it, "What happened?"

"Oh, George I'm so glad you're alright!" Liz said bursting into a new set of tears as she wrapped her arms around him the best she could. He put his arm around her and rubbed her back.

"I'm alright, Liz," he said with a chuckle. She kissed him quickly as she pulled back, "But What's happened?"

"You're in the hospital George," she said. George closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again he saw Liz on the verge of tears again. He wiped her face gently and took her hands in his. She helped him sit up, and he stroked her fingers when he was upright.

"How'de i get here, love?" he asked wincing at the numb pain in his back.

"I don't know exactly, but John said he found you bleeding on the floor of some warehouse." Liz said, looking at George's hand that held hers tight.

At her last words George remembered what happened in the warehouse and how he ended up in the hospital, "Jenny! Where is she!? What happened to her!?" he asked starting to get up, but the was stopped by the flaming pain in his back that blurred his vision. Liz pushed him back into bed and shook her head.

"She's fine." Liz said with a small smile, "She's with John and Cynthia right now." A smile came onto George face and he nodded as he leaned back in the hospital bed. He let out a small laughed and covered his face. He was much more than happy Jenny was alright and safe, and he suddenly felt like sobbing. She was safe with John and Cynthia, but there was something nagging at the back of his mind. He let out a big breath a bit his lip.

"What about Charlie?" he asked in a deadpan. Liz lowered her gaze and sighed.

"John said he got away before the police could get there." she said in a small voice. George put his head back against his pillows and cursed under his breath. A tear found it's way down his cheek and he wiped it away quickly before Liz could see it. Liz leaned forward and brought their hands up to her mouth. She sighed and kissed his fingers. They were both silent for a few minutes and Liz found that she'd started crying again.

"Have you seen her?" George asked quietly. Liz shook her head and let go of his hand.

"No, I've been here the whole time, and she's been with John and Cynthia the whole time." she said. George nodded and looked to the door as it opened and the doctor stepped in.

"Ah, good, you're awake Mr. Harrison." he said with a smile. He walked p to George's bed and looked through his notes, "How're you feeling?"

"I'm alright I suppose," George said plainly. Liz knew he didn't like doctors from everything that had happened to the two of them.

"Are you in any pain?"

"Only when I move," George said, knowing that probably wasn't the best news.

"Alright, well that will hopefully fade after a couple of days," the doctor said, "I can give you some pain killers, but that's about it."

"Alright, but when am I gonna be able to get out of here? I have a little girl I would like to see soon." George asked biting his lip.

"It'll be a couple of days before you're released, I'm afraid, "But she can come visit you within those days." The doctor said with a sympathetic look. George nodded and Liz bit her lip with another sigh. George glanced at her before the doctor stared to speak again.

"Also," he said, "There will be a scar from the wound on your lower back."

George shrugged that off, "No big deal, Nobody'll be seeing it, and now I have one to match my shoulder." he said with a chuckle. Liz gave his hand a squeeze, and he knew she didn't find that funny. The doctor left again and George and Liz chatted for a bit longer, before a nurse came in and said that visiting hours were over. Liz kissed George as she stood up.

"I love you," she said giving him a small smile.

"I love you too," he said giving her another kiss, "Tell Jenny I'll see her soon?" Liz nodded and waved as she walked out of the room and out of the hospital heading for the hotel.

* * *

At the hotel Jenny was sitting in a chair in the corner trying not to cry. She'd been with John and Cynthia for most of the day, and she really wanted to see her mum and dad, but John said she had to wait a teeny weenie bit longer. Julian had tried to cheer her up a bit, but she just sighed and pulled her long legs up to her chest. She felt a tear trickle from her eyes as John happened to glance over at her. He crouched in front of her chair and pulled her into the floor with him as another tear found it's way free. He wiped away her tears and kissed the top of her head.

"Jenny, love," he whispered, "It's alright, you'll see your mummy and daddy soon."

Jenny nodded and hugged John with a shaky breath. John hugged her back and she cuddled into him as Cynthia walked into the room. She came and sat down in front of them.

"Aw, Jen," she said rubbing the little girls back, "You OK?" Jenny nodded and Cynthia gave her a comforting smile. Jenny held onto John for a while, and she sat in his lap until she fell asleep. He put her in the bed next to Julian who'd fallen asleep a while ago, before going to sit on the couch that sat in the corner near the chair with Cynthia.

"You OK, love?" he asked her as he slid his arm around her. She nodded and put her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she said as she closed her eyes.

"What for?" John asked with a slight frown. She looked up at him and shrugged.

"For coming to help. For saving Julian in France, and for Saving Jenny here. For going out to look for George when Liz was scared, and for finding him and saving his life." she said. John gave her a smirk and kissed her forehead.

"I came because I was worried about Julian and You. I care about what happens to you two. I didn't care about Jenny being missing until we found Julian and I realized George and Liz were going through the same thing I was." John said with a sigh, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you, and I'm sorry for leaving you and Jules. I want to fix what I did and put it right."

Cynthia was barely believing what he was saying to her. She suddenly found her arms wrapped around him in a hug and he had his nose buried in her hair. When they pulled away from each other, John didn't let her get too far away. He kissed the tip of her nose, and she giggled, which made him grin.

"Forgive me?" he asked hopefully. Cynthia smiled and nodded. He smiled back before he pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back, and her heart seemed to fix back to the way it used to be before John tore it apart.

There was a knock on the door, and Cynthia pulled away to John with a huge smile on his face before he got up and answered the door. It was Liz, who was slightly relieved to see him.

"Winnie!" She said with a smile, "I looked in my room, but nobody was there." John smiled and stepped aside for her. She walked in and went to the bed were Julian and Jenny were cuddled up together rather cutely. She smiled at them, but John noticed she was on the verge of tears.

"How's George doing?" John asked worriedly.

"He's alright," Liz said with a nod, "He's conscious, and he really wants to see Jenny." John chuckled and Liz sighed.

"Jenny's been dying to see you two again." Cynthia said as she walked over to them from the couch and put her head against John's chest. He wrapped both his arms around her and Liz giggled.

"You two're cute!" she said smacking John in the arm. They both smirked and Liz Laughed and shook her head at them. She looked back at the two sleeping kids, and was more than glad they were back. She saw Julian yawn and turn away from Jenny. She made a face in her sleep, that made Liz giggle. She went over and picked her up off the bed and waved the John and Cynthia before walking out of the room with her.

She yawned as she got into bed with Jenny and pulled the covers over them. Jenny cuddled up to her and Liz put her arms tight around her as she fell asleep. She'd take Jenny to see George in the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Jenny woke up feeling warm with a pair of arms around her that she'd missed. She didn't quite believe where she was until she looked up and saw her mummy looking back at her.

"Hi little Jenny." She said smiling at her.

"MUMMY!" Jenny exclaimed wrapping her arms around Liz. Liz hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you, little girl!" she said kissing her forehead.

"I missed you too, mummy." Jenny said in a giggle. Liz looked at Jenny and saw she'd developed a bruised cheek over night and she wandered what it was from. She ran her finger over it and Jenny winced.

"Sorry, love," she said before she sat up. Jenny got off the bed and started bouncing up and down. Liz laughed at her and she giggled.

"Where's daddy?" she asked suddenly realizing George wasn't there.

"Um, Jenny," Liz said getting up and picking the little girl up, "Daddy got hurt. Do you remember?" Jenny nodded and her eyes welled up suddenly as she thought about what had happened. Liz kissed her forehead and Jenny sighed.

"Where is he?" she asked sadly.

"He's with all the doctors," Liz said as someone knocked on the door. She walked with Jenny to the door and opened it to Liz, who had a bag in her hands.

"I got You and Jenny some clothes and something to eat." she said holding the bag out to her. Liz grinned and took the bag from Cynthia with a thanks. Cynthia smiled and went into her and John's room as Liz shut the door back.

"Now let's see what Aunt Cynthia brought for you to wear." Liz said setting Jenny and the bag down on the bed. Jenny peaked into the bag and bit her lip. Liz pulled out a cute little green dress for jenny to wear and she seemed to like it. Liz giggled at her and told her she needed a bath before she put it on; Jenny did not like baths.

Liz gave Jenny a bath quickly and got her dressed, then Liz put on the red shirt and the blue jeans Cynthia had got for her. Jenny had found her way to the food int he bag and was eating a doughnut while Liz finished getting ready to leave.

When she was ready she grabbed herself a doughnut before picked Jenny up.

"Where are we going Mummy?" Jenny asked, curiosity shining her eyes. Liz bit her lip.

"You'll see, love." she said as she headed to the hospital.

When they got there, Jenny had fallen asleep and when she got into George's room she found he was still asleep. She smiled when she had an idea. She carefully put Jenny down next to George and she cuddled up to him. He cuddled her back, but neither of them seemed to take any noticed that the other was there.

Liz sighed and went out of the room to see if she could get something else to eat before either of them woke up, she didn't have much luck with either.

George woke up while she was gone and he smiled when he found Jenny there with him. He kissed the top of her head and she sighed and cuddled him again. After a few minutes, she woke up and made a face.

She sat up and looked around.

"Hi there Picklepuss." George said. She turned around to look at him when he spoke to her and she looked at him blankly before just bursting into tears. George wrapped his arms around her and sat up as he pulled her into his lap, "Hey it's ok," he said as she cried more and more.

He held her for a long time before she finally stopped crying. She looked up at him and he wiped her face, noticing the bruise as he did so.

"Daddy," she said as she put her face back into his chest and let out another sob. Liz walked in then and stood in the doorway as she watched George try and calm down Jenny.

"I'm alright Picklepuss," he said trying to cheer her up a bit, "And so are you." She looked at him again and he kissed her forehead.

She nodded and she hugged him, "I missed you." he said quietly to her. She didn't respond, she just held onto him like he might disappear if she let go.

"I lovey you daddy." she said in a watery voice as more tears started running down her cheeks. George wiped them away again.

"I love you too, Jenny," he said, "But you really must stop crying, love." She nodded and took a deep breath. She knew he didn't like it when she cried. Liz came the rest of the way in the room and sat down in the chair by the bed. She smiled at George and he smiled back at her before looking back to Jenny.

"Now, Picklepuss," George said half playing with her, "How did you get this nasty little bruise?"

Jenny lowered her gaze and she played with her fingers in front of her, "Uncle Charlie hit me." she said, he lip starting to quiver again. George took in a sharp breath and pulled Jenny into a hug before she could cry again. He looked at Liz and she had her eyes closed and her mouth covered.

George didn't know what to think. Charlie had actually hit her hard enough to leave a mark on her. George took a deep breath and he bit his lip. Jenny was crying again and George really wished she'd stop.

"Picklepuss, please stop crying." he said quietly to her, "Charlie won't hurt you any more."

Jenny looked at him and she wiped her nose on her sleeve, "You promise?" she asked with a sniffle. George kissed her cheek.

"I swear." he said. She nodded and put her head down on his shoulder with a sigh. He suddenly remembered something, "Jenny, I have something for you." he said. Jenny sat up briefly and watched him reach to the table next to the bed. He grinned as he handed her her teddy bear.

"CHUCK!" she exclaimed hugging the bear tight and giving it's head a kiss. George smiled and kissed the top of Jenny's head as she put her head back down on his shoulder, making her giggle. George put his arms around her and he rested his cheek on the top of her head and looked at Liz. She'd been watching him through all that and she was smiling. He smiled at her as the doctor walked in. He looked at Jenny cuddled up to George and looked like he was about to object, but George gave him a glare that dared him to voice those objection.

"Well, Um, Mr. Harrison," he said, sounding rather nervous as he ignored the thoughts in his head about Jenny, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better," George said, "Doesn't hurt as much as yesterday." The doctor nodded and scribbled something down on his clip board of notes.

"That's great," he said looking back up, "Have you taken any of the pain killers." George shook his head and the doctor went back to writing.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Jenny whispered to him. He giggled.

"Me too, but hold on a few more minutes, Picklepuss." he whispered back to her as the doctor spoke up again.

"By the looks of things," he said, "You can get out of here by tomorrow evening at the earliest." Jenny smiled.

"Does that mean we can go home?" she asked. Liz laughed.

"Yes, Jenny," she said, "That means we can go home." Jenny giggled and George was glad she wasn't upset anymore. She smiled at him as the doctor walked out of the room again. George kissed her cheek and he cuddled her for a bit.

"Daddy," Jenny said, "I'm hungry." George laughed.

"I know you are," he said snuggling her again, "We'll eat soon love." Jenny sighed and nodded as Liz stood up.

"I'll go see what I can do about food." She said giving George a kiss, "Jen, you want to come with me?" Jenny put a protective arm around George's neck and shook her head with a slight frown. Liz giggled and left the room. Jenny looked like she wanted to tell George something very important, but something was stopping her.

"What is it, love?" he asked her. She still wouldn't tell him, so he decided to try and tickle it out of her. She laughed really hard and begged him to stop. He did and she giggled one last time before she sighed. She was lying across George's lap with her head on the mattress.

"Tell me what happened before Uncle John came and got you." George said. She sat up and straddled his knees.

She sighed, "Uncle charlie took me away from you and we went somewhere else for a while. I don't really know where. He brought me back to where we left you and said a few bad words because you weren't there anymore. He took me into a little room, and he started to hit me." she stopped when she saw George's expression of sadness and disgust, "But I didn't cry." she added, trying to change his expression.

George chuckled, "Good to know," he said ruffling her hair, "Then what?"

"Then Johnny saved me, and he took me to see Aunt Cynthia and Julian." Jenny said with a shrug. George took her hands in his and she started to play with his fingers.

"Well, I'm glad Uncle Johnny found you." he said before Jenny wrapped her arms around George. She kissed his cheek when Liz came back with a tray of food. Jenny sat next to George in the bed and grinned. Liz was about to put the tray of food down on George's lap when Jenny gasped.

"WAIT!" she exclaimed. Liz froze, holding the tray over George's lap. Jenny quickly pulled her shoes and socks off before sliding under the thin blankets, "OK, now go." George laughed and Liz put the tray down. George handed Jenny a piece of toast which she took and grinned as she ate it. When she finished it she asked for something to drink, and George handed her his cup of orange juice. She took a sip and made a face; Jenny did not like orange juice.


	16. Chapter 16

Within the next two days, George was released from the hospital and then the group were on a plane on the way back to England. Liz was sitting with Cynthia while John leaned against the window asleep and George sat with the kids, who were asleep leaning against each other.

George was reading a magazine, nearly bored with it as they neared England. H was relieved to be going home, and all he wanted to do for the next three days was sleep.

When the plane landed George collected Jenny, who was still sleeping, and Liz said goodbye to Cynthia and John before he and Liz got a ride back home. When they got inside Liz took Jenny upstairs to bed and George sat down on the couch with a sigh. He was glad to be back home.

Liz came back down and she walked toward the kitchen. George got up and pulled her hand. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She sighed and he kissed her lips softly. He put his arms around her and nuzzled her cheek.

"I love you, Lizzie," He said to her. She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." she said with a sigh. He kissed her again and she pulled out of his arms, "I'm gonna go start dinner."

George nodded and sat back down on the couch and picked up his guitar. He played some of the old Beatle tunes and tried not to think about all that's happened in the last couple of weeks. He stopped when the phone rang, and he picked up the phone with a sigh.

"Hello?" he asked biting his lip.

"George!" Paul said sounding relieved, "God, are you and Liz alright? I heard about what happened to Jenny!"

George chuckled and pushed his hair out of his face, "Yeah we're alright, Jenny's fine." he said.

"I heard you were hurt too." Paul said, still unsure of what to think about the matter.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now." George said with a sigh. He held the phone between his cheek and his shoulder so he could continue to play his guitar, "Nobody else was seriously hurt."

"You're the only one I've talked to." Paul said, "I know Cynthia and Julian were involved too."

"It wasn't just them, John was there too." George said rolling his eyes at Paul's stubbornness to forgive and forget.

"I didn't hear that..." Paul muttered.

"Paul, if you heard about me, you had to hear about John. He was the one who saved Julian in Paris, and he saved Jenny in New York when I couldn't."

Paul huffed, "Well maybe I happened to forget." he said. George shook his head, but then he grinned.

"John and Cynthia are getting back together you know?" he said slyly.

"Really?" Paul sounded skeptical.

"Yes really," George said with a laugh, "John felt bad about not being there for Julian and Cynthia, so he's decided to leave-"

"He's leaving Yoko!?" Paul asked sounding a bit smug. George rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but you didn't hear it from me, you hear McCartney!" he said sternly. The two laughed, but George stopped when he turned to see Jenny running down the stairs, white as a sheet and crying her eyes out.

"Paul I have to go." he said quickly before hanging up the phone and practically throwing his guitar away from him as Jenny ran into his embrace.

"What's wrong love?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Bad dreams." she sobbed. George sighed, he didn't even think about the possibly of nightmares. He held her tight and she cried a bit longer.

"Jenny, love," he said quietly, "Bad dreams aren't going to hurt you. They are what they are; dreams. They're just around to try and scare you."

"But I don't like them." Jenny said in a watery voice.

"I know you don't," George said as she sat sideways in his lap. "But Nothing's gonna hurt you in them. They aren't real."

Jenny nodded and cuddled into him. He held her tight and rubbed her arm comfortingly until Liz said it was time for dinner. Jenny refused to sit in her own seat at the table, so George let her sit in his lap. Liz didn't think anything of this, and she didn't worry about it until Jenny barely touched her food.

"Jenny, what's wrong love?" she asked, "You barely ate a thing." Jenny looked at her blankly and shrugged before curling up in George's lap. George looked down at her and she sighed.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked her quietly. She nodded and sighed again. George glanced at Liz, and she looked worried. They finished eating silently, and when they were finished and Liz cleaned up the kitchen, they went into the living room. George tried to cheer Jenny up with playing with her teddy bears in the floor like she always like to do, but after a few minutes, she climbed up on the couch and looked sad. Liz sighed and looked over at her.

"I'm alright, mummy," Jenny said quietly. Liz nodded and George climbed up onto the couch in between them before pulling Jenny into his lap. They sat there like that for nearly an hour, no saying anything, which was unusual for any of them.

When it was bedtime, George took Jenny to her room and put her in her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead, "You happy to be home, Jenny?" he asked. She nodded, and stayed emotionless. She hadn't barely said a word since dinner, and George was starting to get worried, "What do I sing tonight?" She wordlessly shrugged and George sighed. He just started to sing her a lullaby he sang to her when she was a baby, and she went to sleep. George kissed her cheek before walking out of the room. he went to bed and Liz cuddled up to him.

He put his arms around her and sighed again. She looked up at him and she kissed his cheek. He gave her a forced smile, and she nuzzled his chest.

"I'm worried about Jenny," she said quietly.

"She's fine, love," George said more trying to reassure himself.

"But she's having nightmares, and I don't think she feel well." Liz said.

"I know, but she's a six year old little girl," George said rubbing her arm, "She's gonna be scared and unsure for a while after what she's been through." Liz nodded and went to sleep. George closed his eyes, and tried to sleep, but he was worried about Jenny too. He didn't like When Jenny was scared, and he really didn't like it when she was quite about it.

After nearly three hours of trying to sleep, he finally dozed off. He woke up a couple hours later to movement down the hall. His heart did a sickening flip, and he slowly got up. Liz started to stir, and she saw he wasn't there anymore.

"Where you goin', love?" she muttered.

"I'm just gonna go check on Jenny," he said calmly, "Go back to sleep." Liz nodded and did what she was told as George walked down the hall and into Jenny's room. He saw her sitting up in her bed, looking around and clutching Chuck to her chest tightly.

"You OK, Jenny?" he asked quietly. She jumped and stifled a yelp as he sat down on her bed before she nodded.

"I don't wanna go to sleep," She said, "won't have bad dreams that way." George heart broke at her words.

"C'mere love," he said holding out his arms to her. She climbed into his lap, "You remember what I said about the bad dreams?" Jenny nodded.

"I don't like being scared though." she said near tears. George wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you don't," he said with a sigh, "I don't either, but sometimes it's OK to be scared." Jenny looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked in a shaky voice. George nodded.

"Yeah, but you don't have to be scared of you don't want to be." he said, "Like you can be scared of Charlie, but don't be scared of the bad dreams. The stuff that happens in them aren't real, ad you won't get hurt by them really."

"But Charlie does the stuff in my dreams that he really did." Jenny said starting to cry again.

"I know, but I won't let Charlie hurt you anymore." he said, wiping her cheeks gently, "Just remember that when you go to sleep, and before you know it the dreams won't scare you anymore and then they'll go away." Jenny nodded as George tucked her back into bed and gave her Chuck.

"Can you stay in here with me?" Jenny asked in a whisper. George bit his lip and she gave him a pleading look. He nodded before lying down next to her. She cuddled up to him and he put his arm around her and closed his eyes. He didn't go to sleep until he knew she was alright and asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Liz woke up the next morning around the usual time, but there was no George to turn over to and cuddle. She frowned and looked around the room. She sighed and got out of bed to look for him.

She walked down the hall, and she checked the bathroom, but there wasn't anybody in there. She went to Jenny's room, more to check on her, and giggled quietly to herself.

George was asleep in Jenny's bed with her sound asleep lying on her stomach on top of his chest. Liz decided to let them sleep for a bit longer and went down stairs for some breakfast. She ate and then cleaned up the downstairs. Things were dusty and dirty from no body being home for two weeks.

It was around 11:00 when she went back up stairs. George and Jenny were still asleep, so she flipped the light on and walked over the the bed. She shook George's shoulder. He was startled awake and she tightened his grip on Jenny as he looked at Liz.

"Oh, sorry, love," Liz said smiling, "I figured you two would be getting hungry by now." George rubbed his eyes and sat up, waking Jenny up as he did so. She rolled over and covered her head with her blankets.

"What time is it?" George asked ruffling his hair out of his eyes.

"11:00" Liz said, "I thought you two needed some sleep, so I didn't wake you up when I got up." George nodded and turned back to Jenny.

"C'mon, love," he said pulling her up from under the covers. She groaned and sleepily sat in George's lap. Liz picked her up and she put her head down on her shoulder.

"You hungry, Jenny?" she asked quietly. Jenny shook her head and closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

"No?" Liz asked with a sigh, "Well can you eat some lunch before you go back to sleep at least?" Jenny sighed and nodded as George got up and went downstairs. Jenny sat up and rubbed her eyes with a yawn. Liz carried her down stairs and set her down on a chair at the table. She fixed her a sandwich and some potato chips. She pt it in front of her with a glass of water to drink.

Jenny ate half the sandwich, most of the chips, and drank all of the water before pushing the plate away. Liz bit her lip and sat down next to Jenny.

"Are you sure you feel alright, Jenny?" she asked. This time Jenny shook her head as George walked in. He was dressed and he looked like he was about to go someplace.

"I have to go to the studio today," George said kissing Liz quickly. Jenny's eyes welled up and her lip quivered.

"I don't want you to go!" she said in a scratchy voice. George looked at her for a second before putting his hand to her forehead.

"I'll be home soon," he said pulling her into his arms, "Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it."

"But what about the bad dreams?" she asked as the tears started rolling down her face. George wiped her face with a sigh.

"Jenny, I have to go," he said sternly, "You'll be alright for a few hours," Jenny nodded and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He looked at Liz and she sighed.

"She's sick George," Liz said picking up Jenny's plate, "She's going back to sleep, but maybe you shouldn't go."

"Liz," George said with a sigh, "I just have to record a couple of songs, and then I'll be home again."

George looked at Jenny, and she'd fallen asleep. Maybe she wouldn't have any bad dreams. He took her upstairs and put her in bed. He kissed her forehead and went back down stairs. He kissed Liz before grabbing his guitar to leave.

Liz sighed after he left. She knew he had to go, but she didn't like how Jenny sounded. Liz sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. That what she spent her day doing until the phone rang.

"Hello," she said with a sigh.

"Hey Lizzie," Cynthia said, "How you doin'?"

"I'm alright, better than I was a few days ago," she said, "Jenny's sick though."

"Aww," Cynthia said, "She been having nightmares like Julian?"

"Yep," Liz said, "I feel so bad for her. I don't think she got any sleep last night, and George ended up sleeping in her room with her."

Julian's not that bad, but he's pretty freaked out by it." Cynthia said with a sigh. "He's not sick or anything."

"Oh glad to here it." Liz said smiling, "Whattcha been doin'?"

"Not a whole lot. John's been here alot and Julian seems happy about that, but other than that not a whole lots been going on; Thank goodness."

Liz laughed, "Exactly!"

"Hey did you guys get a call from Paul?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"Yeah, George said he called last night, why?"

"Well he called this morning asking about John, but John refused to talk to him."

Liz sighed, "Why're they so stubborn!?" she asked with a laugh. "I think George told him about you and John. George told him to get over what ever problems he and John had basically." Liz heard Cynthia talking again, but she was focused on trying to hear if Jenny had woken up upstairs.

"Listen Cyn, I have to go check on Jenny," Liz said cutting her off.

"Yeah, OK," Cynthia said, "I'll call you later." Liz hung up the phone and went upstairs to Jenny's room. She was in her bed curled into a ball and sobbing. Liz hurried over to her and picked her up.

"Oh, Jenny you're alright, love." she said rubbing her back.

"I want Daddy!" Jenny sobbed as she buried her face in Liz's shoulder.

"I know, Daddy'll be home soon." Liz said, trying her best to calm her down.

"NO!" she said through her tears, "I _need_ Daddy!" Liz sighed and continued to rub Jenny's back.

"Daddy's not here yet, Jenny." Liz said kissing her forehead.

"But he can make the bad dreams go away!" Liz and Jenny went on like this for nearly and hour and a half and Liz was getting frustrated. Jenny wouldn't stop crying, and Liz didn't want to make things worse.

"Jenny please stop crying," she said, "Daddy'll be home soon." Jenny just kept crying.

George came home to an empty downstairs. He put his guitar down and went upstairs to looked for Liz and Jenny. He instantly heard Jenny's sobs from the hallway and he hurried into her room to see what was going on. Liz saw him and let out a sigh of relief.

"She won't stop crying," Liz said over Jenny's loud sobs. George took Jenny from her, But she didn't notice.

"I need daddy," she said again.

"I'm right here Jenny," George said to her as Liz left the room, "What's wrong?"

"Make them go away!" she said, sitting up and looking at him. George wiped her face gently.

"I can't make them go away Jenny," he said quietly.

"You did last night." jenny whimpered. George sighed and sat down on her bed.

"Jenny, don't be scared." he said putting her into bed. she looked rather pale and George wanted her to get better. She nodded and George pulled the blankets up around her, "Do you feel any better?"

Jenny shook her head. and George felt her forehead. She was rather warm, but her fever had gone down. He sighed and kissed her cheek.

"Go back to sleep, love," he whispered, "You'll feel better." Jenny took a deep breath and nodded. George started to sing to her and she sniffled a few times before she fell asleep. George went out of the room and went downstairs to talk to Liz. She was in the living room on the couch.

She looked upset, so George wrapped his arms around her. "She's asleep again." George said softly. Liz nodded and let out a sigh.

"George, she's so scared of these dreams," Liz said, "What're we gonna do about them?"

"I don't know what to do," George said with a sigh, "She keeps saying she's scared, and I don't know what to do about it." They both sighed and Liz put her head on his shoulder.

"Cyn said Julian is having nightmares too." Liz said quietly.

"They're little kids, they're gonna have bad dreams." George said shaking his head. George tried so hard to find away to keep Jenny from being scared, but after nearly an hour of it, he gave up. Liz went to make dinner and he went upstairs to check on Jenny.


	18. Chapter 18

With in the next month or two, Jenny struggled with nightmares, slowly getting better with sleeping without waking up screaming. Liz and George were relieved she was getting better, but there was still a hint of fear when Jenny had to go to bed at night. She started off sleeping in their bed every night, but Liz put a stop to that after nearly three weeks of it. Jenny was now sleeping in her bed every night, and rarely having bad dreams.

Liz and George were also getting back to their normal schedules of getting Jenny to school, and George going to work at the studio before coming home just before Jenny was supposed to be back home from School. Liz stayed home and did the few chores around the house and then sometimes went out for her own enjoyment.

It was a normal thing for George to get home before Jenny, so she expected him to be there when she got home around 4 o'clock on a Friday. Liz was in the kitchen when Jenny got home and she heard her come in. Liz met her in the hallway and hugged her.

"Hello, love," she said kissing the top of her head, "How was school?"

"It was alright," Jenny said with a shrug, she didn't like school all that much, "My teacher let me make up a story today."

Liz smiled. Jenny had developed an interest in making up stories, and she was surprisingly quite good at it, "That sounds great, love!" she said ruffling her hair.

"Is Daddy home?" Jenny asked as she followed Liz back into the kitchen.

"Not yet, but he should be back soon." Liz said with a shake of her head. Jenny nodded and sat down at the table. She pulled out a piece of paper and started to draw on it. Jenny was becoming rather artistic, and she liked to draw pictures and put them on the fridge.

George got home just as she finished her drawing and he scooped her up with a grin. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Hello, Jenny," he said.

"HI, I drew you a picture!" Jenny held up the paper in her hands and George took it from her to look at it. He smiled at it and went over to the fridge.

"Where shall we put it?" he asked. Jenny picked up a magnet and took the picture from him. She put it on the freezer door and grinned at him. He laughed and kissed her forehead before setting her down on the floor. There night went on somewhat normally and they had dinner and watched some TV before bed. Jenny hugged George and Liz before she went upstairs. George followed behind her and tucked her in bed before singing to her and then going into his bedroom, like normal. Everything was normal until around 4 a.m.

George and Liz were sound asleep when they heard a loud crash,like some sort of glass breaking into a billion little pieces. George sat bolt right up in bed and Liz looked at him, slightly worried.

"What was that?" she asked in a whisper. George shrugged.

"Stay here, I'm gonna check on Jenny." Liz nodded and George walked down the hall to Jenny's room. She was sitting up in bed looked around. She'd heard the noise too. She got up and ran to George, who picked her up and took her into his bedroom. He put her on the bed and put his finger to his lips.

"You two stay here," he said, "I'll be right back, don't make any noise." Liz nodded as Jenny crawled over to her and she put her arms around her.

George took a deep breath and left the room again. He picked up a baseball bat along the way, just in case, as he walked down stairs. He flipped on the light in the hallway as he made his way through the living room. Nobody was in there, so he went into the kitchen. Nothing, but a broken window, but what caused it to break? He looked around cautiously before he was suddenly knocked to the floor. He hit hit head on the wall of the counter on the way down. He got up quickly and rubbed the back of his head as he looked around again. There was a loud thumping on the stairs, and he took in a sharp breath. He ran up the stairs and Jenny let out a yelp as the door to his bedroom slammed before he could bet to it.

What was going on?

George tried to get into the room, but the door was locked and it didn't help his hands were shaking; why was he so scared?

He found the key over the door frame and unlocked the door, his hands still making it difficult. When he got the door open, Liz and Jenny were sitting on the bed. Jenny was crying with her face hidden in Liz's pajama shirt, and Liz looked scared out of her mind.

George looked at her, and she swallowed hard as she glanced at him. George looked around the room and saw what he dreaded since New York.

"Well, looks like you aren't very good at watching over your family, Georgie." Charlie sneered at him. George raised his bat over his head, ready to strike if Charlie made any sort of move.

"I would have been if you didn't knock me down in the kitchen," George said back, suddenly very nervous, "Why're you here?"

"I'm here to finish what I started." Charlie said with a shrug.

"And what's that?" Liz asked, sounding more than scared.

"I'm here to get revenge." Charlie said to her, "Revenge for what happened to my father." Liz gasped and looked at George.

"Charlie, He killed himself!" Liz said tightening her grip on Jenny, "We didn't do anything!"

"If you had never run away in the first place, _Lizzie_," Charlie said, "He'd most likely still be alive!"_  
_

"But how do you know I would be!" Liz said shaking her head, "I ran away because he nearly killed me!"

"I don't care about whether you're alive or not!" Charlie yelled, scaring Jenny. She let out another yelp and Liz held tighter to her. Charlie smirked at the little girl, but Jenny was too busy trying to hide to notice. George had no idea what to do, he was frozen in his place. Charlie suddenly pulled a gun from his coat, and George threatened to use his weapon; or baseball bat which ever you would prefer to call it. He pointed it first at George and Liz took in a sharp breath. Charlie looked over to her, an idea clearly coming into his mind. To George's slight relief he put the gun away, but the relief was gone as soon as Charlie moved toward Liz and Jenny. George leaped at him before he had a chance to get very far.

Unfortunately, George dropped the bat in a panic. There was a slight scuffle, and Liz closed her eyes and Jenny continued to try and ignore what was going on. Charlie was much bigger than George, and he bested him quite easily. George was hit and down on the floor before he knew what happened. George's vision was blurry and fuzzy as he tried to get up again.

By the time he could see straight all he could see was Charlie struggling with Liz. He heard Jenny scream and then silence. George shook his head, trying to get out of the daze he was in.

He finally shook it off, and all he saw was Liz sobbing on the bed, Jenny nowhere to be seen. George then ran out of the room and down the hall. Liz followed close behind him with the baseball bat. George was shaking again as he looked around the deathly quite house for Jenny. There was a yelp from down stairs and George bolted toward it. He raced down the stairs with Liz and they looked around again. They went into the living room and found nothing. George went into the kitchen and he closed his eyes at the sudden light he saw in there. The rest of the house had been dark.

Liz was caught off guard by it too, but she got over it faster and gasped as she grasped George's arm. George looked at Charlie and he felt his stomach flip at what he saw. He had Jenny around the waist with his gun held to her.

"Georgie," Charlie said, "I have been trying to come up with something to do that would hurt you or Liz the most. Liz loves you so I thought I might kill you, but then I thought about you. You love her, so maybe I should kill Liz. But then it came to me. The only thing both of you love more than each other; Little Jennifer Elizabeth."

George didn't look at Charlie, his eyes were on Jenny. She was breathing hard and she looked back at George, not daring to say a word.

"Jenny," George said, ignoring Charlie, "Don't be scared, alright? Charlie's not gonna hurt you anymore, I promised remember?"

Jenny nodded, "I'm not scared." she said in a small voice. George nearly cracked a small smile at that, but Charlie's sneer brought him away from it.

"Oh, but you should, little Jenny," Charlie said, "Your daddy can't save you. Not when I've already won." Jenny didn't look at him she just kept looking at George and Liz. George was trying to figure out a way to get to Jenny without anybody getting hurt in the process when Liz stepped into the room. George grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"Just let me try, George," she whispered desperately. George hesitantly let go of her and she took a couple steps toward Charlie. He cocked his gun and Liz froze.

"You take another step and she dies." Charlie threatened. Liz squeezed her eyes shut. This was too much like Florida. This was too much like when her father died; she didn't want anybody else to die, whether it was Charlie or not. George swallowed hard, sweat starting to pour down his temple. Liz had distracted Charlie, which was good, but she had to keep going.

"Charlie," Liz said in a shaky voice, "Can't we come up with something else? I know you don't like what happened to...our father," she was drawing a blank, and she didn't realize George wasn't behind her anymore until she saw him again.

"You can't call him that!" Charlie said, "You killed him!"

"NO!" Liz said, "I didn't kill him. He kidnapped me, just like you did Jenny and Julian. He took me to when I was upset, and I was vulnerable. George came to save me with the rest of the Beatles. Brian, they're manager called the police on him, and he..." Liz didn't like talking about this She tried her hardest to get all this out of her memories, but nothing helped it, "He pulled a gun on George, like you are to Jenny. When the police got there, he got scared and killed himself. It wasn't our fault!"

Charlie shook his head vigorously as George slowly opened the draw behind him. He was sweating quite a bit now, and the only one who'd noticed him was Liz. Her eyes flickered between Charlie and George. George let out a small breath of relief when he got to the weapon he knew might get Jenny back.

Just when he was sure he was good to go and ready to get Charlie when he least suspected it, he shut the draw back too loudly. Charlie whipped around to face him with his gun now pointed at George. George however, had a gun of his own.

Charlie had dropped Jenny when he turned around and she scurried over to Liz before Charlie had a chance to pick her back up again.

"Put the gun down!" George said angrily. Charlie was a bit stubborn, and he just cocked an eyebrow at George. George looked at Liz and motioned for her to get out of there. She picked up Jenny and ran out of the kitchen.

"Charlie, I swear I will shoot you!" George said sternly, "Put the gun down!" Charlie pointed his gun at George and pulled the trigger. George ducked, just barely being missed. He took cover and tried to get to a safer place. He shot at Charlie, missing him by a lot.

This had some how turned into something out of an old western. There was a loud crash, and then another shot was fired before Charlie let out a yell.

George looked around the table he'd some how hidden under and saw John was there and had knocked Charlie's gun away from him. George got up and picked up the gun from the floor. John had Charlie pinned to the ground, and George didn't know what to do.

"John!" He said with relief. John looked at him, and that was when Charlie broke free. He knocked John away from him and got up quickly. George panicked and shot is gun again, hitting Charlie in the shoulder. John gave him a smirk, but the injury didn't slow Charlie down much.

This is it, George thought, This is the last time I'm dealing with this guy. Either he's going out or I am.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Not the last chapter, there will be another. Also, did anybody get the joke for Jenny's teddy bear? His name's Chuck...and he's a bear...so he's Chuck Beary...get it? I know it's really Chuck Berry, but it'sa close enough right?**_

* * *

_Recap: _

_"John!" He said with relief. John looked at him, and that was when Charlie broke free. He knocked John away from him and got up quickly. George panicked and shot is gun again, hitting Charlie in the shoulder. John gave him a smirk, but the injury didn't slow Charlie down much._

_This is it, George thought, This is the last time I'm dealing with this guy. Either he's going out or I am._

* * *

Charlie charged George, and George tried to jump out of the way. Charlie grabbed George's wrist and twisted his arm around to his back. George tried to ignore the pain that coursed up his arm. John was thinking of something to do, but Charlie had gotten both the guns away from George. He was weaponless, and George wasn't able to move without making things worse. John charged Charlie, but Charlie shot at him. He missed thankfully, and John only managed to get George's arm twisted ever more.

"Just give up," Charlie sneered, "I could kill both of you right now and still get away before anyone knew I was here."

"That's not gonna happen," George panted through his pain. He struggled to get free, but the pain in his arm stopped him. Charlie held the gun to him, and the color from George and John's face drained. George closed his eye, knowing he'd failed. He heard the gun being cocked and ready to be fired. John charged Charlie again, this time knocking one of the guns away. Charlie had another and shot at John; let's just say Charlie had bad aim. He held the gun op to George again and George tried harder and harder to get free, only putting more pain on his arm. He really needed that arm for his guitar playing, and he didn't really want to break it, so he stopped. Charlie cocked the other gun again and George waited for the impact of the bullet. He tried not to think about how he failed his family, and how he promised Jenny nothing bad would happen to her. So much had happened to her, and he knew he'd failed at that too. He felt a tear streak down his cheek when he thought of Jenny. He waited and waited for the pain to happen, for the gun to go off, while John stood there trying to figure something out. John suddenly reached for a carving knife and waved it at Charlie ready to strike if needed. John was about to strike, as he stared Charlie down.

"You better let him go," John growled in a dangerously low voice.

"What exactly are you gonna do about it?" Charlie asked with an amused chuckle, "You've brought a knife to a gun fight-"

They all suddenly froze when sirens were heard. John smirked, Cynthia had called the police before he left. They could see the blue flashing lights from one of the windows. Charlie growled and threw George against the wall, hard and he collapsed on the floor with a groan. John jumped at Charlie and pinned hi m to the ground again. George didn't interrupt this time. He instead ran outside where Liz was talking to the police. George grabbed the first officer he saw and pulled him inside.

"George," he said, it was Jim, "What's going on?" George pulled him into the kitchen where John was still struggling with Charlie.

Jim pulled out his gun and pointed it at Charlie, "OK, fella," he said, "John you can get up now." John nodded and got up off the floor with Charlie. Charlie hopped up and started to try and escape, but Jim grabbed him by the arm.

"You aren't going anywhere, buddy." he said as he led Charlie out of the house in hand cuffs. George let out a relieved breath and looked at John. He smirked and clapped George on the shoulder.

"Good work buddy," George said putting his arm around John's shoulders. John did the same as they walked out of the house and into the front yard where Liz and Jenny were still talking to the police. George walked up and put his arms around Liz. She let out a relieved breath and hugged him.

"Jeez, George, I thought you were gonna die." she said from his shoulder. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Naw, I'm alright." he said as Liz pulled Jenny up into her arms. George took her from Liz and hugged her tight, "And you, Jennifer Elizabeth Harrison were _very_ brave!" Jenny giggled and he kissed the tip of her nose with a smile.

"Hey Geo, I'm gonna go on back home," John said with a nod, "You guys alright now?" Liz and George nodded. Liz gave him a hug before he climbed into his car and drove off. Jenny yawned and put her head down on George's shoulder.

She was asleep even before Jim walked up to talk to them, "Alright, what exactly happened here?"

Liz sighed and told everything she could until George cut in and told what happened in the kitchen with John. Jim nodded and wrote down a few notes.

"You two don't have to worry about him anymore for a while." Jim said with a sigh, "Are there anymore dangerous relatives that could possibly harm you guys we need to know about?"

George laughed, "Not that we know about Jim," he said, "But we'll let you know if anything comes up, alright?" Jim nodded and hugged Liz before waving and walking off.

"Can we go to bed now?" Liz asked with a groan. George giggled and put his arm around her as they went back inside. George contemplated putting jenny in her own bed, but he was too tired to care as she cuddled into him. He let her sleep in their room with him and Liz. She slept between them, and Liz had her arm draped over Jenny and over to George. George tangled his finger with hers and closed his eyes. He went right to sleep as the sun came up; it had been a long night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, and welcome to the last chapter of "You Can't do That". Hope you guys liked the story, and thanks so much for reading! I love all your reviews, and I looked forward to them in some of my other stories! **

* * *

Liz, George, and Jenny all slept until around 1:00. George woke up to Liz as she tried to get out of bed without waking him or Jenny up. She smiled at him as he sat up and stretched. Jenny was still asleep cuddled under the blankets.

"What time is it?" George asked rubbing his eyes sleepily. Liz looked at the alarm clock next to their bed and giggled.

"It's 1 o'clock, love." she said, "Should we wake Jenny up?" George looked at the little girl and bit his lip.

"Naw, this is the first time she hasn't woken up from any bad dreams," he said as he got up, "Let her sleep for a bit." Liz nodded and pulled on a sweat shirt with a slight shiver.

"You hungry?" she asked as she started to walk out of the room. George nodded and followed her with a glance back at Jenny who was still asleep.

They went down stairs to the kitchen and Liz fixed some tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, one of Jenny's favorite meals. George sat at the table with a sigh as Liz fixed a plate for him and herself. She had just sat down at the table when Jenny came in looking sleepy and carrying Chuck at her side. She sleepily climbed up in her usual chair and sighed.

"You alright, Jenny?" George asked with a slight smile. Jenny looked at him and nodded.

"I'm hungry." she said quietly. Liz smiled and got up to fix her a plate. She put a small bowl of soup and a grilled cheese sandwich in front if Jenny, and sat back down.

Jenny grinned before she dug into her food. George watched her and tried not to laugh; he was glad Jenny wasn't upset with what went on the night before.

"Jenny love slow down a bit," Liz said picking up and napkin and wiping Jenny's food covered face. George did laugh that time.

"Did you have any bad dreams?" George asked as he bit into his sandwich. Jenny smiled and shook her head, "Good." Jenny giggled and finished her food rather quickly before hopping of into the living room. George chuckled and cleared his plate from the table before going after her. He found Jenny standing in front of his guitar fingering some of the strings. She ran her finger over them and giggled at the sound. George giggled and she looked over at him.

"Can you show me?" she asked as she stepped away from the instrument. George smiled and walked over to her. He put her in his lap before picking up the guitar. It sat over their laps, and George put his fingers into a chord.

"Strum." he said. Jenny giggled and Jenny strummed the guitar. A nice sounding D chord rang out and she smiled. She kept strumming and George changed chords in the middle. She gasped at the sudden change. George giggled at her.

"Play "Here Comes the Sun"," Jenny said getting out of his lap, "I want to watch." George smiled and nodded before starting the song.

"Do you want me to sing it too?" George asked quietly. Jenny shook her head and started singing the song herself as she watched his fingers play.

Liz clapped when the song was over, and Jenny and George both looked at her; they didn't know she had been standing there watching. She laughed and sat down next to George on the couch.

"Can you play the guitar, mummy?" Jenny asked biting her lip curiously. Liz shook her head.

"No, that what Daddy does." she said with a light laugh.

"I've tried to show her, but she won't do it." George whispered teasingly. Jenny laughed and Liz rolled her eyes when the phone rang. Liz answered and nodded, even though the person she was talking to couldn't see it.

"M'kay," she said making George frown, "See you soon." She hung up the phone and sighed.

"That was Cynthia," she said to George she turned to Jenny and grinned, "She said Julian wanted to come over for a bit." Jenny gasped and hopped up from the floor. She ran upstairs to prepare for Julian. Liz rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You know they're gonna end up getting married or something one day right?" she asked. George's eye widened and some of the color drained from his face.

"Liz, she's only 6!" he said exasperatedly. Liz laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I know that," she said, "But they're like best friends!" George rolled his eye and said Jenny was never getting married. Liz laughed and left the room to go and see what Jenny was doing upstairs.

George picked at a few chords on his guitar and sighed. Everything was getting better, and he was fine with that. Jenny was safe, Charlie was in Jail for ever possibly, and Cynthia and Julian were coming over.

He sighed again and closed his eyes, maybe things can stay normal for a while...

* * *

**Thank you, thank you! That's the end, and I know it's not as long as the other chapters, but it's the end. Tell me what you thought of it like who you liked best, what you thought of Charlie, and whether or not this was a OK ending, because I feel it could possibly be longer...**

** Anyroad! That was "You Can't do That", my fourth and possibly final Liz and George story. I will write another if you guys ask for one, but you also have to give me a plot for it, because I have no idea what it would be about...**

** I'm also starting a new story on the Monkees soon. It's a cross over with Doctor Who, because I'm a dork like that. Hope you enjoyed this, look forward to your comments and things! Bye!**

**~'Tasha! BE HAPPY! ={D**


End file.
